


A change is gonna come (whether you want it or not)

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elizabeth is saved in extremis, the expedition has to save Atlantis and find their way to their new planet. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the fiasco of the first strike leads to a decision that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite happy to present you this fic, as it's the second Big Bang I do, but the first I finish on time. And I haven't written a fic this long in such a short time before. Some dialogues in the first two chapters aren't mine but come directly from _First Strike_ and _Adrift_. Many thanks to my wonderful betas who has done a great job betaing this fic in less than five days!! And much love to my f'list because without them I might not have finished this on time.

**Prologue**

 

He hadn't come by in a long time, not because he didn't want to, but because it wasn't allowed. It was still forbidden, but he hadn't been able to stay away this time. Living on a higher plane of existence meant that he knew what was going to happen, and he just wished there was some way he could prevent this. But the Others would stop him before he could make a move, of that he was sure.

He could only watch from afar and hope things would turn out for the best on their own. But he wasn't sure that this time it would be possible at all.

"You shouldn't be here," her voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Neither should you."

"Someone has to be here to make sure you won't do something stupid."

"You plan to stop me if I do?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"I'd like to think that I can sit and watch and not do anything this time again, but it's getting harder and harder."

"Janus…"

"I know, Ayiana, but this time, there's too much at stake."

"If the Others hear you…"

"They can't do anything to me now. I'm just talking. I haven't done anything to provoke their wrath, yet. And I'm sure that more and more of us are getting sick of doing nothing."

"There are a couple of us who are doing something even as we speak," she replied, thinking about Oma Desala and Ganos Lal locked in eternal battles with two of their most powerful enemies.

"But there should be more of us intervening. We're responsible for the Wraith and the Asurans, and yet, we've done nothing to fight them. We're leaving this battle to humans who are ready to give their lives for a City and for a Galaxy they didn't even know three years ago."

"Maybe we're afraid of what we've done, and what we could do if we were to interfere." She paused, as she remembered what happened just a few years before. "Look at me. The first time I met humans, I nearly killed them all."

"But you've saved them in the end. You gave up your life for them."

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat," she admitted. "I was responsible for their sickness. I couldn't just stand there and watch them all die. Like you couldn't let Atlantis die and risked everything."

"I wasn't the one who sacrificed the most," he replied, thinking about Elizabeth, who gave up her entire life to ensure that her expedition wouldn't die this time.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

"Why do you keep calling me Ayiana? You know it's not my real name. And you know what my real name is."

"I know, but it suits you better than your real name ever did. And it's Ayiana who saved SG1 and the scientific team in Antarctica."

She smiled at his words. He had always been the one who could understand her the best, and vice versa. That was why she already knew the answer to her next question before she could even voice it.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What I need to."

"Then you won't be alone."

He looked at her, surprised by her words, but he shouldn't be. She sought him out here; she knew what he was up to even before he himself did. And as the plan began taking shape in his head, he knew he would need her help. They would need to act at the exact same moment for it to work. Now, they could only hope that the Others wouldn't be able to stop them before they were could complete their mission.

"What happens to us afterwards doesn't matter," Ayiana voiced both of their thoughts. "As long as we're able to save them, I'm willing to give up everything."

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1: A close call

**Chapter 1: A Close Call**

 

He knew he didn't have much time; lowering the shield would be dangerous for the whole City. He knew that the faster he was, the safer his men would be. But he wished he had been able to train first; he might be able to fly almost anything now, but it took hours of training to get to that point. He had never flown Atlantis before, and he had to do it under the enemy fire.

But he didn't have a choice. Lives were at stake anyway, and he had to save them.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes once more, and let his mind guide him. It was far from the first time he had to connect to Atlantis, but he always revelled in the contact. The link he shared with the City was one nobody could ever break.

"Come on, girl," he whispered. "We can do it. Let's save you."

He felt the exact moment the shield dropped, and he could redirect more power to the City's engines. It was time to leave this planet once and for all. He wouldn't have a second chance; it was now or never.

 

* * *

 

She couldn't resist the temptation; she had to see the City fly with her own eyes. Standing in front of the screen wasn't going to be enough this time.

The window was high and large enough to provide her with the view she wanted. She saw the shield dissolve and the asteroid protecting them from the Asuran beam.

They didn't have much time to complete the procedure, but if all went well, it wouldn't take long. John would make sure of that, she knew.

Just a few more seconds, and they would be safe again, and on their way away from a place that could no longer offer the protection they needed. Finding their footing on a new planet would probably take some time, but she was pretty sure it would be the easiest part of all this.

She watched as the shield started to rise again on Rodney's command. And she watched in horror as the beam shattered the asteroid, their only protection, to pieces. She reflexively raised her arms to protect her face, even though she knew it wouldn't be enough to save her life.

It felt like an eternity had passed when someone pushed her to the ground, and shielded her with their body.

The windows exploded above their heads, and the force of the blast made them roll down the stairs, while chaos broke out in the control room. She could hear cries from her team coming from the top of stairs even as the world spun around her. They hit the bottom of the stairs after what felt a long fall, the body of her protector pinning her to the ground.

Her entire body ached from their tumble down the stairs, but deep down, she knew it could have been much worse. Without that person, she would have been either dead or in very bad shape by now.

"You ok?" she heard a rough voice say above her, and she recognized it as Ronon's.

"Yeah, thanks. What about you?" she asked as he rolled off of her.

"I think I've dislocated my shoulder."

"Ok, lie still. Keller will be here in a minute." She attempted to push herself up, but stopped as she found she couldn't put any weight on her right wrist. "Ow!"

"What's up?"

"I think my wrist is broken." She touched it lightly with the fingers of her uninjured hand, and winced at the contact. "Yep. Broken."

"Sorry."

"You saved my life. You have nothing to be sorry for. God only knows what might have happened to me if you hadn't been there."

"You have to admit it was pretty reckless to stand before the window when you did."

"Believe me, if I had known the beam would manage to pass through that asteroid, I would have stayed safely behind a console."

"Somehow, I'm having a hard time believing that," he replied with a smile.

Running footsteps coming from the hallways prevented her from answering. She turned away from Ronon to find Jennifer and her medical team entering the Gateroom and facing the disaster.

Soon though, Jennifer was giving orders to her team, even as she ran towards them.

"What happened to you two?"

"We rolled down the stairs," Elizabeth replied. "Ronon must have dislocated his shoulder."

"And she broke her wrist," he added.

"I'm fine. You should examine Ronon first."

"I'm going to examine both of you, but I want to see your wrist, first."

Elizabeth knew better than to complain, and extended her arm towards the doctor. She winced when her fingertips brushed the injured wrist, and couldn't help but cry out, when Jennifer pressed her fingers into her wrist.

"Sorry. It looks like you're right, it's broken. I'm going to bandage it for the moment, and back in the infirmary I'll do a scan, and put it in a cast. Now, do you hurt anywhere else?"

"Pretty much everywhere," Elizabeth admitted. "We did roll down the stairs."

"Yeah, and it looks like you have a concussion," Jennifer noted after having examined her eyes. "It doesn't appear to be severe, but I'd like to keep you under observation for the night."

"I can't leave my team alone at a moment like this," Elizabeth protested, and this time, she refused to yield. "And I don't think I'll sleep much, if at all, anyway. If you want, you can have someone check on me every hour, but I need to stay here."

"Fine. But if the nurse says you need to go to the infirmary, you will."

"I will."

"I still need you to come with me so I can set your wrist. And this can't wait," she said pointedly, sensing another protest coming. "Now, let's take a look at your shoulder, Ronon." She manipulated it carefully, and even though she knew she must have hurt him at one point, he didn't even wince. "Your diagnosis is right, too. Once we're in the infirmary, we'll manipulate it back into position, and then you'll have to wear a sling for a few weeks, at least."

"Can't you do it now?"

"I'd rather not. And I'd like to keep you there for a few hours at least. And no buts," she countered before he could even open his mouth. "I'm going to take a look at the others, stay right here."

"Being the boss does have its perks," Ronon told Elizabeth as Jennifer walked up the stairs.

"Yeah…"

"Elizabeth!" John's voice interrupted her, before she could say anything else. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a broken wrist and a concussion. It could have been way worse if Ronon hadn't pushed me out of the way just in time," she added, nodding towards where the window had been.

"What were you doing standing in front of the window? You knew it could be dangerous."

"That's what I told her," Ronon replied, earning himself a glare from Elizabeth.

"And what happened to you, buddy?"

"Dislocated shoulder, but I'll be fine."

"John, could you go check on the others for me, please? Doctor Keller told me not to move, and I don't think I should try her patience today."

"Yeah, that's probably better. I'm going to see what Rodney has to say. I'll give you an update as soon as possible."

He squeezed her good hand, and they shared a long look, before he stood up. She followed him with her eyes, and watched as he climbed up the stairs, and joined Rodney at one of the consoles.

From where she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't see if the scientist was hurt, but if he was, it wasn't anything serious, as he was talking and moving about. She just thanked whoever was watching over them that no one had died during their escape. Some had been injured, such as Ronon and herself, but as far she knew, none of the injuries were life-threatening, or at least, Jennifer didn't act like they were.

It was then that she realized that she hadn't even thanked John for getting them out of harm's way; she would have to fix that soon.

"When will you tell him?" Ronon's question jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Tell him what?"

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me. Now that you've started, I'm curious to know what you have to say."

"You're not going to like it."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're going to say that technically, you're my boss, and that I should mind my own business."

"And now, I'm even more curious, so just say it." Seeing that he was still unconvinced he should speak his mind, she added. "Look, you've just saved my life, I promise that whatever it is, I won't get angry at you for saying it."

He had become an expert at reading faces when he was a Runner; it was a useful skill that had saved his life many times in the past. He was using this ability now to be sure that she meant her words. And he could see that she did.

"That you love him," he finally said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, lowering her voice and enjoining him to do the same, as she didn't want anyone to hear what Ronon had to say about her relationship with John.

"What's the saying you have on your planet for this, again?" He thought for a second, and then continued. "It's staring at you right in the face."

"Ronon, no matter what you're thinking, we're just friends."

"Ok, if you say so."

She could see that he wasn't convinced by her words, but she didn't want to explain herself any longer. She and John were just friends; no matter what other people might think, they both knew that there was nothing else, nothing _more_ , between them.

 

* * *

 

As he climbed up the stairs, John tried to push the image of Elizabeth sitting at the bottom of the stairs out of his mind. He had been worried from the moment he heard Chuck, and not Elizabeth, calling for medical teams, and had hurried towards the Gateroom. It was only when he saw with his own eyes that she was fine, that he allowed himself to think about the City again.

Until Jennifer cleared Elizabeth for work, he was responsible for the City and its inhabitants, and judging by the mess that was the control room, he was going to have a lot of work. Some people were sitting or lying on the floor, being checked over by Jennifer and her team. Two people were already on gurneys, and ready to be carried away to the infirmary, but as far as he could see they were both conscious.

There had been no death reported yet, and he considered that a blessing, given the state of the room. His eyes strayed to the bottom of the stairs where Elizabeth was sitting with Ronon, and shook his head, refusing to think about what could have happened. He had to know exactly what _did_ happen, so that he could give her a report as detailed as possible.

He stopped briefly to check on one of the Marines sitting on the floor, who was holding a blood-soaked cloth to his head, and call for a medic, before making his way towards Rodney and Teyla.

"You two are alright?" he asked his teammates as he stopped beside them.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a few bruises and cuts," Rodney answered. "How are Elizabeth and Ronon?"

"Elizabeth has a broken wrist and Ronon dislocated his shoulder, but apart from that, they're both fine."

"Good, good."

Rodney's attitude surprised John. Usually, the scientist would be whining about the most insignificant scratches and bruises, but those weren't usual circumstances. One look at Teyla told him that she too was taken aback by Rodney's dismissal about his injuries.

"You wanted something? Because if you didn't notice, I'm quite busy at the moment."

Now, that was more like the Rodney he had come to know.

"Elizabeth asked me to find out what happened, since she's not allowed to move."

"Why? I thought you said she was fine, aside from a broken wrist?"

"I think Keller already knows that if she allows Elizabeth to move just one inch, it'll be impossible to convince her to go to the infirmary, so that she can take care of that wrist."

"That does sound like something Elizabeth would do," Teyla replied with a smile.

"So, what happened here?"

"The beam grazed the side of the tower before the shield was completely closed."

"Damage?"

"Minimal… I think. Look, I was able to get the shield up fairly quickly. It took the brunt of the blow."

Even though he had already guessed that it happened that way, hearing it from Rodney's mouth put it in a whole different light; it had taken too long to put the City into flight mode, and what happened was partially his fault.

He knew he shouldn't blame himself for that, but he couldn't help it. People could have died because of him, and it was only luck, and Ronon's quick reflexes, that prevented the worst from happening. He had vowed to himself to always protect the City and its inhabitants, and in a way, he had failed.

The sound of alarms all around them jolted John from his thoughts. He could see the surprise and confusion registering on Rodney's face, before the scientist turned towards the computer screen.

"Oh, what now?" he whined, clearly not ready to have another problem on top of the ones they already had.

John was about to ask what was going on when the room started shaking. It almost felt like an earthquake, but he knew it was just impossible; they were flying through space, after all.

"What is happening?" Teyla asked, getting her bearings more quickly than John.

But as soon as she said that, they knew the answer. They could feel the City coming out from hyperspace, and one look towards the window told them all they needed to know. They still were waiting for Rodney to say it out loud, though, hoping that it was some kind of mistake.

"We just dropped out of hyperspace," he finally said, after having checked the screens twice.

"Have we already reached M12-578?"

They didn't need Rodney to answer that one, either. They both remembered him telling them exactly how long the trip to their new home would last. And it was nowhere near that short.

"No. There’s no way," Rodney still said, still looking at the screens. "It should have taken at least another few hours. The hyperdrive just shut down."

"Why?" John asked.

"I don't know."

"Get it back up."

He knew he was being blunt with his friend, but at the same time, he was responsible for the entire City, and he had to get them to safety, as soon as possible.

"I just said I don't know what's wrong," Rodney replied, getting rapidly frustrated. "I can't get it back up if I don't know what happened."

"Where are we?" Teyla asked, calmly.

"In the middle of nowhere. There are no planets, no moons, no Stargates."

All in all, John thought, they were in deep shit. He could see that Teyla was sharing his point of view by the look she was giving him.

"How much power do we have?" he asked, knowing that given their situation, they needed as much power as possible.

Rodney looked at his screen. He checked once, and then twice, his eyes widening in horror as the readings didn't change as he had hoped.

"This can't be right," he said barely loud enough for John and Teyla to hear.

"How much?" John asked again, even though Rodney's face told him everything he needed to know; this was bad, really bad.

"At current consumption, we’ve got twenty-four hours of power left. After that, there’s no shield. No shield, no atmosphere. No atmosphere, we’re ..."

He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence; saying the words would seem too definite. But at the same time, that was the truth, and short of some kind of miracle, nothing would change that.

At the same time, the next day, they would all be dead.

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2: Lost In Space

**Chapter 2: Lost in Space**

They didn't need Rodney to complete his sentence; they both knew what he meant. They had twenty-four hours to find a solution and save not only the City, but also the expedition.

"Can we use the Stargate?" Teyla asked, hoping that they would at least be able to transfer non-essential personnel to the Alpha Site.

"In order to dial a Gate, it needs to be calibrated to a specific location. We are lost. Look, we dropped out of hyperspace way too soon. I have no idea where we are."

The word was out; they were lost in space. In order to escape an attack, they left the planet, only to find themselves stranded completely in the middle of nowhere. And by the look on Rodney's face, John and Teyla could only guess that getting out of this mess would be complicated, if not impossible.

"Colonel?" Jennifer said, and he turned to face her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to transfer the injured to the infirmary."

"Ok, do that, and keep me informed."

"Will do, sir. But the thing is, Doctor Weir refuses to come until she gets an update on the situation with the City."

"That doesn't come as a surprise," John replied with a small smile. "Tell you what. Transfer everyone else, and I'll take Elizabeth to the infirmary myself once I've given her that update."

"Yes, sir."

He watched her walk down the stairs, and order her team to the infirmary. Only a small crew remained in the control room once the injured left, but for the time being, it was better this way; he didn't want to alert his people to the situation just yet.

"She's not Doctor Beckett, but she'll do well," Teyla said, misinterpreting the path his thoughts had wandered on.

"I know. Look," he said, turning back to his teammates, "I'm going to inform Elizabeth of the situation, and then, I'll walk her to the infirmary. In the meantime, try and find a solution."

"I don't see wha…" Rodney stopped himself when he saw the look on John's face. "I will."

"Good. Teyla…"

"I'll keep an eye on everything. Go see Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

Nodding at them, he turned away, and jogged down the stairs. Elizabeth was still sitting where he had left her, and for him, it was evidence that she was still processing what had happened to the City, and to her. Otherwise, she would have found her way up the stairs, even if she had to crawl to join them in the control room.

She was looking straight ahead of her, and didn't turn around when he approached. He wasn't even sure she heard his footsteps. He sat down beside her, and took her uninjured hand in his.

She turned her face, and looked at him straight in the eyes. He could see unshed tears in her eyes, but he knew she wouldn't let them fall; not here, not now.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I will be," she tried to reassure him with a smile. "So, what's going on with our City? I could feel that we dropped out of hyperspace. Have we already reached our new planet?"

"Not exactly."

John then proceeded to explain everything that was going on, trying to remember exactly what Rodney had been telling him and Teyla. She didn't interrupt him, except for a couple of clarifications.

"That's it. You know everything."

"So basically, we're screwed."

"That's a pretty good summary of the situation, yeah," he replied with a chuckle. "But Rodney will find a solution. You know him. He's always pretending not to know what's going on, so that he can say he's a genius when he figures it out."

"You really think that's what he's doing today?"

"No," he had to admit under her gaze. "But we've faced worse situations, and we're still here. It's going to be fine," he added, squeezing her hand. "Now, let's get you to the infirmary, ok?"

"I'll be of more use…," she tried to protest, but John stopped her.

"You'll be more useful once Keller has patched you up. Come on, let's go."

He got up, and held his hand out for her. Once her hand was safely in his, he pulled her up, and he had to steady her when she swayed on her feet.

"Whoa, careful there. You ok?"

"Yeah. I just stood up a bit too fast," she replied, closing her eyes to stop the room from spinning around her.

"I should probably call the infirmary to send us a wheelchair."

"No, no. I can walk there, John."

"Elizabeth, you have a concussion, you have to be careful."

"I know, and I'm fine. Promise," she added, opening her eyes to look at him.

He didn't know what to do. On one hand, he didn't want to risk her health, but on the other hand, he knew that if he bypassed her and radioed the infirmary, she would end up being angry at him, and it was the last thing he needed, today.

"Ok, we'll walk to the infirmary. But I'm holding on to you," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Is the room still spinning?"

"It's fine, now. But I shouldn't move my head too much."

"You can rest it against my shoulder, if you want. Even close your eyes, if it's better that way. I'll guide you."

"Thanks, John. We can go, if you want."

They walked through the Gateroom, under, of that he was sure, the puzzled stares of every single person left in the control room. Her uninjured hand was still in his, and his other arm held her as close to him as possible, so that she could lean against him if she needed to.

He walked slowly, slower that she would have liked, because she didn't wait very long to point it out to him.

"You know, I won't break if we walk just a little faster."

"I know, but you have a concussion, and you shouldn't strain yourself."

"And how do you know that?"

"I'll have you know that I've had ten concussions already, and four of them since I started working here."

"What about the other six?" she asked, quite curious.

"One when I fell off my horse. He got scared by a bee," he explained at her look. "Two when I was a cadet. And another two during crashes."

"There's one missing," she said when she made the count in her head. "You're embarrassed," she said when she saw the look on his face. "This must be good. Come on tell me, John. I promise I'll keep it to myself."

"It happened when I was six. I was jumping on my bed and hit my head against the ceiling. You can laugh," he said as he saw her trying to fight back a smile.

"You must have scared your parents."

"Yeah. They took me to the hospital, and I remember them being relieved when the doctor told them that I only had a concussion."

"I guess that after that bad experience, you stopped jumping on your bed."

"You'd think, but no. I just didn't jump as high after that," he replied with a smile.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him, but what he had just told her didn't come as a surprise. She knew him by now, and a small incident like that wouldn't have made him stop, no matter how old he was.

"What about you? Is that your first concussion?"

"No. I had a car accident when I was in college. My car was totalled, but I got out of there with a concussion only."

"You were very lucky."

"That's what Simon told me. He was an intern at the hospital, that's actually how we met."

"Chance meeting. Just like you and me, I suppose. If Carson hadn't sent that drone towards my helicopter..."

"And if you hadn't sat in the chair," she continued. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't change a single thing."

"Neither would I," he replied with a smile. "It looks like we're there."

They entered the infirmary and were immediately spotted by a nurse, who motioned them towards a free bed.

"Glad to see you've finally joined us," Jennifer said as she walked towards them a few seconds later.

"He insisted we walk slowly, so that I don't tire myself."

"And he was right. Let's get you under that scanner, so that I can see what's going on with that wrist and head of yours. Colonel, could you wait for her, over here, please?"

"I thought she would have to stay until tomorrow morning, at least."

"Oh, she should, but she insisted I let her work, and have someone check her up every once in a while."

"You do know that even though she's the leader of this expedition, you outrank her because you’re the CMO, right?"

"Did that trick ever work with Carson?"

"Once or twice. Try it when she's really tired, and you'll have minimal complaints."

"You do know it's not polite to talk about me as though I'm not here," Elizabeth pointed out to them, getting a bit sick of being ignored. "And I'm not staying. I'm the leader, I have to be there. Now, will you wait for me, John?"

He knew that when she had her mind set to something, it was hard to convince her to do differently, and this time would be no exception. She was resolute to go back to the control room, and he would not be winning this one.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I like it," he added, with a pointed look. "She's all yours, Doctor."

He watched them leave, and sat down in a free chair. He looked around at the injured people; most of them had glass slivers being picked out of their skin, a few had an arm or leg in a cast, but all in all, they were lucky.

 

* * *

 

Sam was floating above the floor; if she wasn't currently concentrated on her work, she would be enjoying herself quite a bit. Going into space had been her dream since she was a kid, and even though she had done it more times than she could count, it was the first time she experienced weightlessness. Working on getting the gravity back on in the Midway Space Station had its perks.

She was drifting slowly towards the center of the room, careful of the various equipments they had around.

"Hey, are you getting the same data rate inconsistencies off these flash drives? Bill? Bill?" she asked, turning around just in time to see him vomit into a bag.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, boy."

"It's this damned weightlessness."

"You know, maybe you should gate back to Earth. I can get somebody else to help me bring the Station online," she said, definitely not wanting a repeat performance; Lieutenant Hailey would be just as qualified to help her.

"No, no, I’ll be fine as soon as I can figure out how to get the gravity back on. Uh, what were you saying about the flash drives?"

"It’s just that every time I update the software, the drives ..."

But she couldn't go any further. The sound of a Gate opening cut her off, and when they turned towards the screens, they noticed that the Pegasus Gate was active.

" _This is Colonel Abe Ellis, commander of the Apollo. Midway Station, please respond._ "

They had been expecting that report, but something in the Colonel's voice told Sam that what he was about to say wouldn't be exactly what they were waiting for. This, and the fact that usually, Atlantis would be the one doing the report.

"Colonel Ellis, this is Colonel Samantha Carter. I am on the Midway Station. How did the mission go?"

" _Well, as far as we can tell, Atlantis successfully evaded the Replicators’ beam and was able to enter hyperspace._ "

"From what you can tell?" she asked, already fearing his answer.

" _Well, they’re not at the pre-determined rendezvous point._ "

Sam couldn't say that she was surprised to hear this, as she had already determined that something must have gone wrong for the Apollo to contact them. But that doesn't explain how they were able to dial the Midway Station; M12-578 didn't have a Gate, of that, she was sure.

" _I’ve jumped to the nearest Gate to see if they’ve checked in with you_ ," Ellis replied when she asked.

She ended the communication with Ellis, and turned back towards Bill, who was looking as anxious as she was feeling.

"But where are they?" he finally asked, all thoughts of repairs long forgotten. "If they're not on Lantea anymore, and if they haven't reached M12-578 yet… They're lost in space!"

"Whatever happened, I'm sure Doctors McKay and Zelenka will figure it out. They always do." She wasn't even sure who she tried to reassure with her words, herself or Bill. "Come on, Bill, let's get back to work. There's nothing we can do for Atlantis just yet, but we can make sure the Midway Station is in working order for their next trip home."

He nodded slowly, and followed her back to the other side of the room, where they proceeded to continue the repairs.

 

* * *

 

He didn't know how long he had been sitting here, lost in his thoughts, but it felt like hours since Elizabeth had left to have her scan done. He could only hope that it wasn't a bad sign that she wasn’t back just yet.

"Colonel?" he turned towards the voice belonging to a nurse. "Good to see you here. Would you mind giving us a hand with Ronon? I have to set his shoulder back in place, but I need an extra pair of hands to keep him down."

"Of course, lead the way," he said, getting up and following her to a bed hidden by curtains. "Hey buddy! Have they given you the good stuff, yet?"

"It doesn't really hurt."

"Only you would say that."

Following the nurse's instructions, he held onto Ronon's uninjured shoulder. He couldn't help but wince when the bone popped back in place, remembering from past experiences that that part hurt like hell. But looking at his friend's face, he didn't see the pain he was expecting; it was like he had barely felt it.

He shook his head, and took a step back, so that the nurse could do her work, and put Ronon's arm in a sling.

"So, what's going on?" Ronon asked, as the nurse left them alone once she was done.

"I won't go into details, but to sum it all up in a few words, if we don't find another ZPM soon, we're dead."

"That's quite reassuring. Is there something I can do to help?"

"I thought Keller wanted to keep you here for a few hours."

"Yeah. I'm not the boss, so… She does have great negotiating skills."

"She does, but I wish she wouldn't use them in these circumstances. Look, once you're out of here, would you mind keeping an eye on Elizabeth? I probably won't have time to do that…"

"Count on me."

'Thank you. Now, get some rest. I believe it'll be a while before we have a full night sleep."

John left Ronon's bedside, and after telling a nurse where he would be if Elizabeth asked for him, he went to stand just outside the infirmary. He had to get an update on the City from Rodney, and he didn't want to risk anyone overhearing the conversation, just in case things had worsened.

"McKay, this is Sheppard. What's our status?"

" _It's looking worse every passing minute,_ " came the reply, and it wasn't to reassure him. " _We can't contact the Apollo, sub-space communications are down. Chuck was working on it, but the whole panel exploded._ "

" _He's not hurt, though_ ," Teyla quickly added, knowing that it would be John's next question.

" _What's worse though,_ " Rodney continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, " _is that we've lost power, massive amounts of power. I've sent teams to shut down all-non essential systems, but…_ "

"But…," John prompted when the scientist didn't continue.

" _The City collapsed the shield to save power, and we lost a team._ "

John closed his eyes in grief; those men were the first casualties of the Asurans' attack on Atlantis, and the only thing on his mind was that if he had stood by Elizabeth in the first place, like he should have as her second in command, none of this would have happened. But he had let himself be convinced that the first strike was the best thing to do; how wrong he had been.

" _This is not all. There's an asteroid belt on our way, the shield won't be able to protect us._ "

"I can get in the Chair, fire drones and clear a path to travel through," John suggested.

" _In principle, a good idea, but the Chair Room is outside the shield right now and we’d never get to it. Look, we could, um ... ah, that’s not gonna work. Uh, we could ..._ "

John heard in Rodney's voice that he had run out of possibilities, and that was not at all reassuring. But just as he thought about it, he realized that there was still an option the scientist hadn't thought of.

"How many people on the base have the Ancient gene?" he just asked, knowing that at one point, Rodney's mind would catch up with his.

" _Twenty or so_ ," he replied absentmindedly, before figuring out what was implied by the question. " _Look, no, no, no-no-no-no. That is a bad idea._ "

"Do you have a better idea?"

" _Yes,_ " he answered, trying to think of one that would change John's mind. " _I can’t. I just, I just need some time. If you, er ..._ "

But they didn't have more time; if they wanted the City and its inhabitants to pass through the asteroid belt unscathed, they had to act fast. And John's solution, though dangerous, was the only viable one.

"Contact everyone on the base who has the Ancient gene; tell them to meet me up in the Jumper Bay. Sheppard out."

He didn't give Rodney time to say anything else, and went back into the infirmary. Elizabeth still wasn't back from her scan, and he had no other option but ask one of the nurses to give her a message.

"I need to leave for a while," he told the nurse who had asked his help with Ronon's shoulder. "When Doctor Weir comes back, just tell her to wait for me, here. If that doesn't work," he added, knowing that it probably _wouldn't_ work, knowing her as he did, "go ask Ronon for help. Whatever you do, do not let her leave without me," he concluded, but then added as an afterthought. "And don't sedate her."

The nurse shook her head vehemently, remembering what happened when Carson did sedate her when she still didn't want to get some rest at the end of another crisis. It hadn't been a pretty sight. John sent a look heavenward to the good doctor, knowing that he was probably laughing his ass off at him for trying to control Elizabeth's moves; they both knew it was next to impossible.

With reassurance that Elizabeth would be taken care of, even though he knew he was in for an earful once she learned of his orders, John left the infirmary, knowing that one of the worst parts of his job was still ahead of him. He might be sending some of those men and women to their death, himself included.

 

* * *

 

Of course, once they were done playing Asteroids, as Rodney had labelled it, it didn't mean that they were out of the woods for good. As soon as they got into the control room, they learned that the hyperdrive was offline, thanks to some smaller asteroids who had impacted the City.

John left Lorne to help Zelenka, knowing that he had a more pressing matter at hand; he had to relieve the nurses of one Doctor Elizabeth Weir, who was probably driving them crazy, wanting to go back to the control room to find out what was going on. And as a matter of fact, the moment he was in full view of her, she sent him a death glare he wouldn't be able to forget any time soon.

Ronon, who was sitting next to her, looked at him with relief when he saw him walking towards them. He had probably had his hands full, trying to make sure Elizabeth would wait until he was back.

"You left me out of the loop," she said as soon as he was close enough, and he knew she just itched to slap him hard across the face.

"I'm sorry, but that couldn't wait. There was an asteroid belt on our way, and the shield wouldn't have protected us."

"What did you do?"

"I got everyone with the Ancient Gene in Jumpers, and we fired at them. We were lucky," he admitted to her. "So what about you?"

"I'll live," she deadpanned, and he couldn't help the smile that stretched out his lips. "I got a brand new cast, that you can sign later," she added with a smile, knowing what he was thinking. "And I still have a concussion, but I can leave, as long as a medic checks on me every hour or so."

"Nothing I can say would be able to change your mind on this point, right?"

"No. I'm the leader of Atlantis, I can't stay in the infirmary at a time like this. My place is in the control room with the rest of you."

"Ok," he conceded, before turning towards Ronon. "Do you need anything?"

"Get me out of here."

"I'm sorry, Ronon, but the free pass is for Elizabeth only. You'll have to wait until Keller releases you. You'll find us in the control room. Let's go then," he said, offering his arm to Elizabeth, who took it without question.

While they were walking towards the control room, he updated her on the situation he knew of. As Rodney hadn't contacted him yet, he didn't know how Lorne and Zelenka were doing outside the shield, but he could only hope that all was going well.

But as soon as they rounded a corner, they saw Lorne walking in their direction, supporting an injured Zelenka.

"What the hell happened?" John asked, once they were close enough.

"A micro-asteroid hit him in the leg."

"But we finished the repairs. Except that it doesn't work," he added after a beat.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, afraid that her City was even more in danger than before.

"We don't have enough power to activate the hyperspace jump."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; their last chance at getting out of there was gone. And as far as she knew, Rodney didn't have anything else up his sleeve.

"Get him to the infirmary, Evan. And John, we have to get to the control room as fast as possible, and assess the current situation."

 

* * *

 

Now that the gravity had been restored on the Midway Station, Sam could work on more pressing matters. The Apollo hadn't been in contact yet, and she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

Finding a way to contact Atlantis was more taxing than she would have thought. With the City's gate off the grid, they couldn't be contacted directly, and even if Bill's suggestion to contact all the Gate's at once to find them had sounded interesting, she knew that if they had been in close range of a Gate, Atlantis would have had contacted them by now.

"You know," she finally said after long minutes of silence, "the easiest thing to do if they really did fall out of hyperspace early is to fly back over the path between M12-578 and Atlantis."

"Well, that would take over a million years. That’s why we _have_ hyperspace."

"We could use the Apollo’s long-range sensors."

"No. Those long-range sensors, they don’t work in hyperspace," Bill pointed out to her, hating to crush her hopes.

"I know, but we could make a little jump, look around, make another little jump, look around, until we find them."

"Yeah, that’s good. Uh, so using those sensors, conservatively, we’d have to make... one hundred and eighty thousand “little jumps,” he said, using quotation marks. "It’d take a few years."

"Unless they seriously augment the long-range sensors."

"Who’s gonna do that? It’s not like they have an Asgard on board."

Sam smiled at him, and he knew he wouldn't be a fan of her idea. And as soon as he heard it, he could already imagine the thousand ways he could fail.

But he knew better than to tell her that; he knew as well as everyone else at the SGC that Samantha Carter had saved the world many times already, and if there was someone who could find a City stranded in space, it was her.

It looked like he was in for a trip in another galaxy.

He stood beside her, as she informed General Landry of what little they knew about the situation Atlantis was currently in. The General gave them a go, and the Milky Way Gate shut down.

Now, they were on their own.

 

* * *

 

When Elizabeth and John walked into the control room, only Teyla noticed them. The gate technicians and scientists, including Rodney, were conferring on the better way to save the City.

She walked towards them, and greeted them with a smile, happy to see Elizabeth up and about.

"What's the situation, Teyla?" she asked, as John prompted her to sit down on a chair.

"I'm afraid it hasn't changed much. As far as I could understand, Doctor Zelenka radioed in with a solution to bypass a security protocol that prevents us from using what little power we have left to jump into hyperspace."

"Yes, yes, but there's a fifty-fifty chance the City could be ripped apart," Rodney said, having heard Teyla's words. "And we wouldn't be able to get even to the nearest Stargate."

"Ok, bad plan, then," John decided. "Anything else?"

"Experimental Jumper," Rodney said, snapping his fingers rapidly in the process. "Remember when I was zapped by that machine a few months ago and I got, well, even smarter than I normally am?"

"The one that almost killed you? Yeah," John replied, as Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, well, before I was re-set, I was very close to giving one of our Puddle Jumpers a hyperdrive."

"Can you finish it?" Elizabeth asked, rising to her feet, so that she was face to face with him.

"Yeah! I mean, yes, I probably can."

"Alright, great. Well, we’ll make a jump to the Apollo, tell them where we are."

"No. We won't be able to jump that far. And we get only two jumps, so we can't ferry the crew to another planet," he added, knowing that had been on John's mind.

"So what can we do?" Elizabeth asked again, knowing from the glint in his eyes that he had a solution.

"We can go somewhere where they could give us a few ZedP.M.s."

"And where is that?"

"M7R-227."

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3: Return to Asura?

**Chapter 3: Return to Asura?**

"No," Elizabeth replied, having recognized the planet's designation. "I'm not sending a team there, not after what happened last time. Find another solution."

"There's no other way, Elizabeth! We've tried to come up with something else, but we can't. It's our only option."

"I said _no_."

"But…

"Ok, wait a second, here," John interrupted Rodney. "What is M7R-227?"

"Asura," Rodney answered, when it was obvious that Elizabeth wouldn't.

" _That_ is the best you come up with? Sending us into the hands of our enemies? The same ones who just tried to destroy the City?"

"It's not like we have another solution! If you're so smart, then why don't you try to find one!"

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth interrupted them before they could go any further. "I currently have a concussion, and I was told that a headache is not a good thing. And if you don't stop your bickering, I'm going to have one in less than thirty seconds."

"Sorry, Elizabeth," John and Rodney said in unison.

"What else can we do?" Teyla asked, hoping that there was something they hadn't tried yet.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do if we don't have enough power."

Elizabeth sat back down, resisting the urge to put her face in her hands, as she didn't want to appear defeated in front of the people she was leading. She was feeling helpless, and she hated it. They were counting on her to keep them safe, and she was failing. Teyla must have sensed the state she was in, because the next minute, she put her hand on her shoulder, and sent her a reassuring smile.

"There must be something," John said, breaking the silence. "I'm not ready to give up just yet. Maybe there's something else you hadn't thought of."

"Going to Asura is the only solution. Please, Elizabeth. You have to consider this."

She didn't want to; she still had vivid memories of the nightmare she had lived because of them. She still woke up in sweats in the middle of the night because of them. Not to mention what had just happened.

Looking up, she saw that they were all awaiting her decision; they would do what she ordered.

"I…," she started, but before she could go any further, an insistent beeping drew their attention.

"What the…?" Rodney said, as he turned towards the screen. "It shouldn't do that."

"What is it, Rodney?" she asked, getting up from her seat, and walking up towards him. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. This file just popped up."

Leaning towards the screen, Elizabeth noticed that it was the mission report from Dagan, which shouldn't even have been accessible from that console. She turned to look at John, and saw that he was as surprised as she was.

"I can't close it," Rodney continued. "It's like it has a mind of his own."

"Maybe that's the case," Elizabeth suggested. "Maybe that's the City trying to tell us something."

"And what would it want to tell us?"

"That we can find a ZPM there," Teyla answered Rodney's question. "If we explain the situation we're in, maybe the Quindosim will agree to help us."

"And how are you planning do that?"

"You said yourself that we had two jumps," John said. We use one to get to a Stargate, go to Dagan, then dial back to the first Stargate, and jump back here."

"It is feasible."

"Then, I suggest you finish your work on the Jumper, Rodney," Elizabeth said. "I take it you both want to go," she said, turning to John and Teyla as the scientist left the room in a hurry. "I'll come with you, too."

"No way, Elizabeth. You're not cleared for off-world missions. Hell, yoi shouldn't even be here, right now. And just in case something happens, you need to stay here."

She couldn't say that she liked it, but she knew that John was right. It was her role as the leader to stay behind, whether she liked it or not. Still, she was sure that her negotiating skills would be useful to them, given how things had ended up the last time they were on Dagan.

"Ok. They don't know me, so it's probably better that way, anyway. But remember, don't go antagonize them any more than they probably already are. Going there is probably a long shot" she started, but he concluded for her.

"But we have to try everything. I know that. Let's hope we will all be able to keep our calm long enough," he joked, provoking a small smile from Elizabeth. "I'm going to put Lorne in charge while I'm gone…"

"So that he can keep an eye on me," this time, she was the one to finish his sentence.

"I wouldn't have put it like that, but yes."

"Go get ready, both of you," she added, when she noticed that John was about to protest. "I can man the fort on my own for a while. I'm not made of sugar."

She watched them leave, reluctantly for John's part, and sat down in front of the screen displaying the file about Dagan. She silently thanked the City for the help, and thought she imagined the light breeze she felt in response.

 

* * *

 

General O'Neill was not a happy camper.

He had just finished his conversation with General Landry about what was happening in the Pegasus galaxy, and he could already feel a headache forming between his eyes. He didn't have time for that though, because Hank left him with the pleasure to inform the IOA of the situation.

He briefly considered delegating that task on another poor soul, namely the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Davis, but he thought that he shouldn't be that cruel. The man had always been of great help, and even more so after Jack moved to DC after his appointment as the Head of Homeworld Security.

Still, he decided that he could use some help, in the person of a member of the IOA who was definitely on their side.

"Peters," he called his aide over the interphone, and he entered the room a few seconds later.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Call Richard Woolsey, and tell him to come see me ASAP. And remind him that it means within the next hour," he added, knowing that the man had a tendency to forget that.

"Yes, Sir. I should remind you that you have a meeting with President Hayes and the Joint Chiefs in three hours."

"That should give me enough time. And call the Chief of Staff, and tell him that I have sensitive information to discuss, and we should have this meeting in the Sit Room."

"Yes, Sir. Is that all?"

Jack nodded, and the young lieutenant left, closing the door behind him.

He could have easily made those calls himself, but he just didn't want to suffer through another lecture where Peters would remind him that he _had to_ be the one to place his calls, and to make his appointments; it had happened too often in the two years he had been in DC already.

His eyes fell on the photograph resting on his desk, and he smiled. Part of him was worried for the expedition and the City, but another knew that the woman in the photograph would do everything in her power to save the day, like she had done a hundred times over the past ten years.

The next few hours were a blur, even though he had never been very fond of official meetings. But this time, instead of having to sit there and listen, while trying not to fall asleep – it didn't look good to snore in front of the President of the United States – he was the one giving the report on the current situation, and the options available to them. Not that there were many; they had no choice but to wait for the Apollo or Atlantis to contact the SGC.

"And you said that you've already informed the IOA," President Hayes said as Jack concluded his report.

"Well, I informed Richard Woolsey who is probably informing the IOA right now, Sir."

"You didn't want to face Shen?"

"We've never really seen eye to eye," Jack replied, returning the President's smile, knowing all too well that none of the men around the table was very fond of the Chinese representative.

"Are we absolutely sure there's nothing we can do to help them?" President Hayes asked again.

"They're on their own, until the Apollo can find them. After that, I'm sure that whatever the problem is, the combined geniuses of Carter and McKay will find a solution. The thing is, Sir, whatever happened to Atlantis, it was because the IOA authorized this first strike in the first place."

"You're saying it's all their fault, Jack," George Hammond said with a smile.

"Not that I think they would ever admit it, but yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"You think they will try to put the blame on someone else?" President Hayes stated more than asked, understanding where Jack was going.

"They can't blame the first strike on someone else, they know they can't. Paperwork exists to prove they were the ones to authorize it. But they can blame someone else for what happened afterwards, and I would be surprised if they didn't. And we all know who that someone will be."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, Sir."

"What can we do?" Hammond asked, knowing that Jack already had an idea in mind.

"Appoint a co-leader. I know that technically, Sheppard is already more of a co-leader than a second in command, but the IOA would never go with someone already on the expedition. They would think that whoever they are would be biased, which I'm not sure they wouldn't be, but that's not the point."

"So, we need someone the IOA trusts, and that we can also trust. And not to mention, someone the whole expedition trust. I guess we have a limited choice, here. So, gentlemen, any names you want to put forth?"

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth walked into the Jumper bay, followed by Lorne, to find John and Teyla standing just outside one of the Jumpers, in full gear.

"They're almost done," John answered to her questioning look.

"'They'?"

"Zelenka is here, too. He thought he would be of more help here than in the infirmary. I wonder where he got that idea from?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing full well what he was implying, just like the rest of the people in the Bay, Lorne even taking a good step back, just in case.

"Can I talk to you for a second, John?"

Without waiting for a reply, she walked away from the Jumper, and towards a quieter part of the Bay. They stepped behind another Jumper, so that no one could see them. John could already tell that he wouldn't like what she had to say, because it wasn't like her to request a private moment during a time like this.

"I'm listening," he said, when she didn't speak.

"If you can't get the ZPM from the Brotherhood, don't come back here."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Elizabeth, there's…"

"Listen to me," she interrupted him with her best leader voice. "We're condemned, but if the three of you can make it, then I won't feel like I've failed this expedition completely."

"No, I can't… There's no way I'm not coming back."

"This is a direct order, Colonel Sheppard. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," he replied, standing to attention.

The next second, she was in his arms; he didn't know which of them made the first move, and he didn't care. He held her tightly against him, and she held him just as tight, in spite of her injuries.

He hoped that she could forgive him for what he would do, because there was no way he would listen to that order. There was no way he was going to leave his people behind.

After a minute or two, they separated, and he followed her towards the Jumper Rodney and Radek were working on.

"Are we sure it's going to work?" she asked him, as if nothing had happened on the other side of the Bay.

"Do you mean: are we sure the Jumper isn't going to explode? Because I don't think we have an answer to that one."

"I said that it _shouldn't_ happen," Rodney's voice could be heard from inside the Jumper. "And it's not like we have another solution."

"Ok, we're done," Zelenka said as he walked out of the Jumper, supported by his crutches.

"Good. Go back to the infirmary, Radek. There's nothing more you can do until they get back with the ZPM, and I'm sure Jennifer will feel better if she has you where she can see you. And good job."

When Radek hobbled past her, she touched his arm, and caught his eyes, thanking him silently once more.

"Well, then I guess it's time to leave. The sooner we get there, the sooner we're back with a present."

Elizabeth had to smile at John's word, but she sobered up pretty soon, remembering what could happen to them if Rodney was too optimistic.

She watched as John shared a look with Lorne, and she was pretty sure it had been about her, because when she looked at her appointed bodyguard, he carefully avoided her eyes.

"Be safe," she whispered, just before they entered the Jumper.

Rodney and Teyla went to their seats, and John closed the rear hatch. The last thing she saw were his eyes upon hers, and she didn't look away, didn't blink for even one second. Something passed between them at that moment, but she chose to put it away in the back of her mind; thinking about it now would be of no use.

"Let's go to the control room," she told Lorne, not waiting for him to make her way down the stairs.

"Ma'am, I should probably walk in front of you…"

"Don't worry, Evan, I won't keel over and roll down the stairs. I've already done that once today, and that is enough," she tried to joke, but it didn't work.

"Doctor Weir, I'm here for your check-up," Jennifer said, as Elizabeth reached the last step.

"Can you give me a minute? Colonel Sheppard and his team are leaving, and I want to make sure everything is fine, first."

"Sure. Things have calmed down in the infirmary, and they know how to reach me if something happens."

"Thank you. Chuck? Can we follow the Jumper progress on the screen?"

"Yes. The close-range sensors are back online, give me just a second."

Her eyes were fixed on the screen the moment the image appeared. Everything was going well for the moment, but that was to be expected; the difficult part would be the jump into hyperspace.

" _Atlantis, this is Sheppard. We're going to attempt the jump. See you in a couple of hours._ "

She didn't ask Chuck to open a channel to reply; there was nothing she could say. She could only watch on the screen as the Jumper made its way away from the City.

Just a few seconds later, it disappeared from the screens, and she closed her eyes briefly before turning towards Chuck. She didn't have to say anything; he knew what she wanted to know and he answered after he checked everything twice.

"They successfully opened a window into hyperspace, and they jumped, Ma'am."

This time, when she closed her eyes, it was in relief; John's team was fine. If they managed to come back to the City in one piece, and with a ZPM, she would gratefully listen to Rodney's speech about him being a genius, because he would be right.

 

* * *

 

"We did it," Rodney whispered in disbelief. "It worked."

"Yes, it did. And everything looks in order," John added, after a quick look at the data on the screen. "We have the Gate right in front of us. Rodney, dial Dagan, will you? Let's go and try to convince them."

Teyla nodded at him from her seat behind Rodney, and he started the descent towards the planet. The last time they were there, things didn't go as planned; Kolya had been an unexpected guest, and they only had their hands on the ZPM for a few minutes, before it had been taken away from them.

Now, they had to find a way to get that very same ZPM back, if they wanted a chance to save their home. John hoped that the perspective of helping save Atlantis, home of the Ancients, would be enough of an incentive for Allina, the master handler of the Brotherhood. Because, otherwise, short of stealing it, he couldn't see any other way to get it.

As soon as the Gate was open, he directed the Jumper towards it, and a few seconds later, they were on the other side.

"I'm going to land the Jumper here. It'll be better if we go to the village on foot."

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't flaunt our use of Ancient technology in their faces; it wouldn't look good."

"Not if we want them to help us," Teyla added. "I hope they will at least listen to us."

"So do I. Because if they don't, the only other solution is to go to Asura, and I'm not sure we'd be welcomed there."

John hesitated for a brief second before deciding to leave the Jumper uncloaked after they landed. Hiding it from the people of Dagan might be an error.

"Anyone remember what they call the ZPM, here?" John asked, remembering that small detail.

"A Potentia," Teyla replied, before continuing as she followed his thoughts. "It may be a good idea if we address it the way they do."

"You think they'll remember us?"

"Well, I don't know, Rodney. The last time we were here, we tried to take something that didn't really belong to us. I don't think they've forgotten us."

And sure enough, as soon as they entered the village, they were accosted by several men, asking what they were doing on their planet. They didn't reply, only asked to talk to Allina, hoping that they wouldn't be told to leave immediately.

They weren't, and were led to a house they remembered as Allina's. She was waiting for them inside, and gestured for them to sit down at the table. She was flanked by five other men. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and John's team didn't say a word, either, not wanting to offend them in any way.

They could see that she was observing them, trying to determine what their goal was, but they kept their face as impassable as possible, not wanting to give her any hints.

"I'm surprised you have returned to our world," she finally said after a couple of minutes. "I thought I made it clear last time that you weren't welcome here anymore. You tried to trick us into believing that you were the Ancestors when you're just living in their City."

"Well, we're descendants of the Ancestors," John said, hoping that she wouldn't throw them out the next second.

"And yet, you're not the Ancestors. What did you come back for?"

"The Potentia."

"I don't know why I bothered asking, Major Sheppard."

"Actually, it's Colonel now, but, please go on."

"Why should we give it to you, when you're not those it is meant for?" she asked, not taking notice of the interruption.

"Because Atlantis, the City of the Ancestors, is in grave danger," Teyla was the one to answer.

"I believe you said something similar the last time you were here."

"Yes, but this time, Atlantis is stranded in space," Rodney said. "And if we don't find a ZPM, a Potentia, I mean, the City and our people will die in about twenty hours, now."

"Why would we help you?"

"You would be saving the City of the Ancestors," Teyla replied.

"Listen, Allina," John started, knowing that he had to try everything he could to convince her. "You can come with us, if you don't trust us. Come back with us to Atlantis with the Potentia, and you'll see we really need it."

"You're right; I don't trust you, Colonel."

They could see that she was about to dismiss them, when the man sitting on her left intervened.

"Allina, that Ancestors told us the exact same thing, we can't ignore that."

"What? What are you talking about?" John asked, surprised by what had just been said.

"That is not your business."

"Yes, it is their business, Allina," the same man replied. "You might be the Master Handler, you don't lead the Quindosim; we're all equals. A couple of hours ago, a woman appeared before us. She claimed to be one of the Ancestors, and she told us about your situation, and that we should help you."

"Do you know her name? Was it Chaya?"

"No, Colonel, her name was Ayiana. Do you know her?"

"I don't…"

"Yes!" Rodney exclaimed at the same time. "She's the Ancient woman SG1 found frozen in Antarctica. She contaminated them with the Plague, but she saved their lives by giving up hers. She must have ascended…"

"So, apparently, we do know about her," John said. "Did she say how you could help us?"

"She said that the Potentia has always been meant for you."

"Will you…" John started but he was interrupted by Allina.

"We need to discuss this amongst ourselves. Wait outside."

Not wanting to risk losing the little support they seemed to have, the team left the house without another word.

They waited just outside the door, and could hear the heated discussion through the thin walls. From what they could hear, Allina refused to forget and even less forgive what happened the last time they met. They couldn't say that it surprised them; they had even been expecting it.

No, the real surprise came from what that man told them. That, and the fact that some of them seemed inclined to help them.

"Am I the only one who finds it strange that an Ancient intervened in our world matters?" Rodney asked, breaking the silence that had settled upon them. "They're not exactly known for doing something like that."

"Yeah, usually, they do the exact opposite," John replied, wondering what that could mean. "Elizabeth will have a field day with this, once we tell her. And I bet Doctor Jackson would too," he added, remembering the archaeologist's passionate talks about the Ancients. "I wonder what prompted them to change their mind."

"Maybe only one of them did," Teyla ventured. "Has Doctor Jackson not told us that it happened once in the Milky Way, with an Ancient named Oma Desala?"

"Yes, she's right. She chose to intervene to save the Galaxy from Anubis," Rodney said. "Maybe the same thing happened here. Maybe one of them wanted to save Atlantis."

"Maybe…"

John wasn't convinced by what his teammates were saying; all of this felt strange, as if it should have turned out differently, but something prevented it. And maybe it was the Ancients, maybe it was something else, they couldn't know for sure unless they could ask the previous inhabitants of the City.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I think that's what happened," Rodney's voice jolted him from his thoughts. "That would explain why the file on Dagan popped up on the screen on its own." He started to click his fingers rapidly, and John and Teyla knew that he had an idea. "It all falls together. The Ancients, at least one of them, were observing us, and knew that if they didn't do something, Atlantis would be lost forever, and we would be dead. So they lead us here, and this Ayiana comes too, to tell the Brotherhood that they have to help us."

John had to admit that it indeed explained everything that happened in the past couple of hours. He knew from reading some files Elizabeth had given him, that the Ancients never intervened directly. And if the Ancients, whether it had been Ayiana alone, or a bunch of them, showed them where to obtain a ZPM to save the City, they didn't _give_ them one.

"Well, let's hope that their plan doesn't fail, and we get the ZPM we need to save the City."

"Allina may not be on our side, but the rest of the Brotherhood may be willing to help us."

"Let's just hope you're right, Teyla. And listen, I don't want to make it an order, but I will if I have to. If we don't get the ZPM, I want you both to stay here, and join the Athosians later."

"What?" Rodney and Teyla exclaimed at the same time."

"If we don't have a ZPM, we're done for, and I may not be able to save everyone, but I'll be damned if you two have to die while you're perfectly safe here."

"Does Elizabeth know about that?"

"She was actually the one who gave me the order."

"Did that order include you, John?" Teyla asked, who, John thought, had always been too smart for her own good.

"Yes."

"Then, that settles the matter," Rodney said. "If you're going to defy Elizabeth's order by going back, we will, too."

"Rodney is right. We will fight for our survival until the end. That's what my father had always taught me. And I'm sure that my people would understand my decision," she added, knowing that John would try and use this argument.

"You can try and argue with us, but we won't change our minds."

While he didn't want them to die when it could be prevented, John was also proud of his teammates and friends. They didn't want to abandon Atlantis, even if they knew it was probably a lost cause.

"Ok. We'll face Elizabeth's wrath together if it comes to that. But let's hope it doesn't."

While they were talking, they had been paying no attention to what was going on inside Allina's house. They were therefore surprised when the door opened, and the man who wanted to help them came out, followed by an angry looking Master Handler.

"We will help you," the man said to their great relief. "We have hidden the Potentia on another planet. You are welcome to accompany me when I go retrieve it."

"With pleasure. Lead the way."

Allina didn't even look at them as they said their goodbyes to the other members of the Brotherhood, and they guessed that if they never came back to Dagan, it would be too soon for her.

They were following the man towards the Gate when John realised that they didn't even know the name of their new friend.

"I'm Darian, and I'm glad to be of help. While Allina is right when she said that the Potentia is intended for the Ancestors, some of us also realised that if they haven't come back by now, they probably never will. And you are living in their City, so you must be their descendants."

"We are," John replied. "When the Ancestors left this Galaxy ten thousand years ago, they came to our planet, Earth. We're the second evolution of their species. Some of us have a gene, a kind of marker," he explained at Darian's look. "It allows us to use their technology, like the Jumpers," he finished, pointing towards the aircraft lying on the ground a few meters away from them.

"Then, the Potentia is definitely meant for you."

"Thank you," Teyla said.

"Our people will be in your debt," John added. "Once we've reached a new planet, we'll come back to give you the means to contact us, should you ever need it. I believe we can become friends and allies."

"I believe so, too."

"Should we take the Jumper or is the Potentia hidden close to the Gate?"

"We should take your Jumper, Colonel. This way, you will be able to leave for your City as soon as we retrieve it. I believe that every minute is of importance."

"Yes, it is. Let's go, then."

John opened the rear hatch, and motioned Darian to precede them inside. It was obvious it was the first time the man had ever seen something like this, but answering all of his questions could wait. And he understood that as he started dialling the Gate as soon as he saw the DHD.

As soon as the wormhole opened, John flew the Jumper through the Gate; they needed to complete their mission before it was too late.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4: Help from up above

**Chapter 4: Help from up above**

 

When they met again in the Situation Room the next morning, Jack didn't have better news for the President, Hammond and the Joint Chiefs.

"We got the scheduled radio contact with the Apollo at around Midnight, but there are still no news from Atlantis. They had left an X-302 in orbit around M12-578, but as of the latest report, the City still hadn't reached its intended destination. The Apollo is unsuccessful at finding it for the moment, but we know that short of a miracle, they have zero chances of success. And Atlantis has yet to contact us directly, either."

"So all in all, we're at the same point as we were last night," President Hayes summed up after Jack was done.

"That's right, Mr President."

"Ok. Now, about the other subject we talked about last night. We said that we would give ourselves the night to think about it, and now that it's morning, it's time to go back to it. So do you have another name, or do we all agree on the one that was suggested yesterday?"

The President looked around the table at his most trusted advisors, but none of them offered another name. On his side, he had tried to think of another name, too, but none came to his mind. And it had apparently been the same for the others.

"Alright, then. General O'Neill, please let Richard Woolsey know that we have decided to appoint Colonel Carter as co-leader of the expedition. He can tell the rest of the IOA the news himself."

"Yes, Sir."

"And don't forget to add that since Colonel Carter is part of the United States Air Force, it isn't a mere suggestion. We are the ones who decide about her assignments, not the IOA."

"Oh, I bet they will love that, Sir."

"You'll also give the good news to Colonel Carter."

"As soon as she's back on Earth, Sir."

"You can also tell her that it's a Full Bird position, though I'd like to be the one promoting her, this time around."

"Yes, Sir," he replied once again, smiling proudly, and already imagining the surprise on her face when he would tell her about this bit of news.

"Then, if we don't have another order of business to attend, let's adjourn this meeting. I promised to have lunch with the First Lady, and she hates having to wait for me," he said, prompting smiles all around the room. "We'll meet again at 1800. Jack, I trust you to keep me informed the second you have news about Atlantis."

"I will, Sir."

"Thank you, gentlemen," President Hayes concluded, getting up from his chair, immediately followed by Jack, Hammond and the Joint Chiefs. "You're dismissed. George, follow me, please."

"Yes, Sir."

They left the Situation Room together, but didn't speak until they were in the Oval Office. President Hayes motioned for Hammond to sit on one chair while he sat on the other.

"I wanted to talk to you because some people came to me expressing worries about the choice of Colonel Carter."

"The same people who haven't put another name in consideration, I guess, Sir."

"Exactly."

"Well, Sir, maybe you should remind them that General O'Neill didn't put forward the name, and neither did I, even though it had been in both of our minds."

"I did, and I told them that Colonel Carter is most likely the only name the IOA would approve for this position. But I still wanted to warn you just in case you happen to hear some of their concerns. Though, I don't think they'd dare say that in front of either you or Jack."

"I'd be really surprised if they do, Sir."

"There's also another matter that I'd like to discuss with you." He paused, and Hammond guessed that whatever he had to discuss, it was something important. "You have to know that this comes from me, only. No one else has expressed concerns about this, but only because they don't know everything, I suppose."

"Does it have to do with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's personal relationship?" Hammond asked, though he was pretty sure it was the case; he had expected this to come up at one point or another.

"With her new position as co-leader of Atlantis, Colonel Carter will report directly to General O'Neill, once more. And you know the fraternization rules as well as I do."

"I do. But you also know that their feelings predate their relationship, and that it had never prevented them making life-threatening decisions concerning the other."

"So you think we shouldn't address this issue."

"No. Unless there is a problem, I think they should deal with this matter themselves."

"This is what you did when they were under your command?"

"They weren't in a relationship when they were under my command," Hammond reminded President Hayes.

"I know."

"I guess some could criticise my decision to keep them in the same team once I understood that they had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship. But then I guess I would have had to put even Doctor Jackson and Teal'c in different teams. Not because of the same reasons, of course," he quickly added, wanting to reassure the President who had been surprised by his words. "SG1 became a family through the years, and their feelings for each other went beyond friendship. Separating them would have done more damage than good."

"I see. I have to say that from what I remember when I read their files, I'd be very surprised if they couldn't deal with this. But you have to understand that I needed to be sure I wouldn't make a mistake."

"I understand, Sir. But you can trust them, on this. If there's one thing that I'm sure of, it's that they'll never do something that could hurt the other's career."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, now that this matter is settled, would you like to join the First Lady and I for lunch? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Well, Sir, I would have liked being your personal shield," Hammond replied, knowing that the President was mostly asking because he was already late, "but I already have plans to meet General O'Neill for lunch."

"George, you are a coward."

"Always when it comes to your wife, Sir."

They shared a good laugh, before President Hayes dismissed Hammond, reassured by his words about Sam and Jack.

 

* * *

 

The second Chuck told her that the Jumper was back on the screen, Elizabeth was relieved; they were alive. She knew that it didn't mean that they had the ZPM with them; she might have ordered John to stay away if they didn't obtain it, but she would be surprised if he listened to her this time.

Still, as she walked up the stairs to wait for them in the Jumper Bay, she couldn't help but hope that it wasn't just John disobeying her order. Lorne, who had followed her, stopped just behind her at the top of the stairs.

"Do you think they got it, Ma'am," he couldn't help but ask.

"They better have," she replied, even though the real meaning behind her words was lost to him.

They looked up as the ceiling opened to welcome the Jumper inside. They followed it with their eyes as it descended in the Bay, and landed at its usual place.

By the time Elizabeth and Lorne reached the back of the Jumper, the hatch was opening to reveal the team inside.

As soon as she saw Rodney holding the ZPM in his hands, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief; her City, her people were safe.

"You're never going to believe what happened," the scientist started, but before he could go any further, she put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm sure it's quite interesting, but I think we have more pressing matters to attend."

"Yes, yes, you're right. I need to get this beauty to the ZPM station so that we can get back on track."

"Evan, Teyla, go with Rodney. And Zelenka is already in the control room, awaiting your instructions."

John and Elizabeth watched as the three left the Jumper Bay, before turning back towards each other, sharing a smile; in a few hours at the most, they would have reached the safety of their new planet.

"You're really lucky you weren't in the Jumper with us. Even if I bleached my brain, I'll never be able to forget what McKay said to the ZPM. And you can ask Teyla, I'm not exaggerating; the beauty thing isn't the worst of it."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at his words. It seemed so absurd, and still so Rodney to do something like that.

"It's good to hear you laughing," he said softly when she calmed down.

"Well, there were not many occasions for laughter these past few days, were there?"

"No. But now, we're going to be fine."

"Yes, we will. Thanks to you. Thank you, John."

She surprised them both by pecking his lips. She took a step back and blushed slightly.

"I don't know what... I'm sorry, John, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok; I don't mind being kissed by my boss. Not that it has _ever_ happened before," he quickly added as he saw her raising an eyebrow. "Really, Elizabeth, I don't mind you kissing me."

She blushed bright red at his words, and that was when he understood what he actually said. Still, he didn't try to take his words back this time; Freudian slips did exist, after all.

"Anyway, I'm not the only one you should thank."

"I know," she replied, her face going back to its usual colour. "I'll thank Rodney and Teyla as soon as I can."

"There's still someone else."

"I'm starting to think this story will be very interesting."

"You'll love it. Shall we go in the control room to see how it's going?"

"Please."

John insisted on preceding her down the stairs, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and decided to just humour him as it would be easier.

"By the way, Keller didn't manage to keep Zelenka in the infirmary?"

"No, and I can't really blame him."

"Because you've also escaped the infirmary?" John teased.

"Well, that and he was really helpful in Rodney's absence," she said with a smile, as she stopped behind the Czech scientist. "How are we doing?"

"McKay is almost there. Once the ZPM is interfaced with the City, the shield will expand on its own, and the long-range sensors will be back online. After that, it will be up to you, Colonel", he finished with a nod towards John.

"Are we still heading to M12-578?"

"Yes, the Apollo is waiting for us there, and it's the best location, as we already decided," Elizabeth replied.

"How long will it take us to reach our new planet?"

"Around 10 hours, Colonel."

" _Zelenka, this is McKay. I've reached the station. I'm putting the ZPM in place, now._ "

An unusual silence fell over the control room as they waited for the ZPM to interface with the City. Finally, after what felt like minutes though it had only been a few seconds, a box popped up on Zelenka's screen.

"And we're good, McKay. The shield is already expanding over the rest of Atlantis. The first readings indicated that this ZPM is full. We're good."

Relief flooded every single person in the room, and John couldn't help but put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, and tug her against his side. She put her arm around his waist in return, and let herself rest against him for a little while. At least, they wouldn't have to worry about dying in the next few hours anymore.

"Well, John," Elizabeth started, taking a step back from him, "it looks like it's your turn to shine."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied with a mock salute.

She watched him leave before turning back towards Zelenka who assured her with a nod that everything was fine.

"Thank you, Rodney," she said over the radio to the scientist. "Colonel Sheppard is heading to the Chair Room. Major Lorne, I want you to join him there."

" _Yes Ma'am._ "

"Rodney, Teyla, come back to the control room. As soon as John has sent the City into hyperspace, I want a full debriefing about your mission on Dagan."

" _We're on our way, Elizabeth,_ " the Athosian replied.

"Chuck, put me on city wide, please," she asked, and when he nodded at her, she continued. "This is Weir. I am pleased to say that we managed to acquire a functioning ZPM, and that we'll soon be on our way to our new planet. Even though the shield covers the entire City once more, I'd ask you to stay in the main tower, just as a precaution. Thank you all."

At her nod, Chuck closed the channel, and she turned away from him. She couldn't help but walk towards the balcony, where the window had exploded mere hours before.

She watched the wide expanse of space surrounding Atlantis; it was such an unusual sight, but still it fitted the City. It wasn't made to lie on the ocean for thousands of years, but to travel the stars. Still, she couldn't wait to feel the ocean's fresh air washing over her once again. They had left Lantea only hours before, but she already missed it deeply.

She had become so accustomed to it, that she didn't realise how much she needed it to unwind after a long day.

"Are you sure it's safe to stand here?" Ronon's voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"I don't see a beam heading our way," she replied, turning towards him and smiling at him. "Has Jennifer finally released you?"

"I didn't escape if that's what you were wondering. Doctor Keller said that as long as I take it easy with my shoulder, I'll be fine. I heard the team succeeded in procuring a ZPM."

"Yes, they were lucky. We'll have the debriefing as soon as the City is in hyperspace. I have a feeling that it's going to be an interesting one."

"Where did they go to get one?"

"To a planet called Dagan. Colonel Sheppard's team first went there around two years ago. Did any of them tell you what happened?"

"Not that I remember."

"Then, I guess I should tell you."

"Tell him what?" Rodney asked.

"I was about to tell Ronon about your first mission on Dagan. But why don't you go into the briefing room and tell him, instead? You two were there, after all."

Teyla nodded in agreement, while Rodney just shrugged, and the two men walked in the direction of the briefing room, leaving the two women behind.

"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?"

"I'm relieved that the City is going to be fine."

"So am I. John told us about your little arrangement."

"I thought he would."

"You didn't really think we would have abandoned the City?"

"I had hoped you would. But I know you, and I was sure you would come back."

"We will always come back because this is our home, just as much as it is yours, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blinked back a few tears at those words, and Teyla was wise enough to not mention it, and turn slightly away from her, so that she could have a moment to compose herself.

"This is really sad that the window exploded," Teyla commented.

"Yeah. Atlantis has suffered a lot during this attack, and as soon as we land on M12-578, we'll need to start the repairs."

As they were looking outside, Atlantis jumped into hyperspace. Elizabeth couldn't help but hold her breath for a few seconds, in fear that something would go wrong. Beside her, she could feel that Teyla had stiffened too, and she knew they were sharing the same thoughts.

But when nothing happened after a few seconds, they both relaxed and turned towards each other to share a smile.

"How is it going, Radek?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Better than we thought it would, Doctor Weir. Power consumption is within normal range. It looks like the City wants to make it just as much as we do, and powers up essential systems only."

"Good. I'll be in the briefing room, if you need me."

"Yes, Doctor."

 

* * *

 

Once John got Atlantis in flight, he left the Chair in Lorne's capable hands, with instructions to be radioed if something was happening.

Though he knew that they had to debrief their mission on Dagan, he didn't go directly to the control room. Instead, he walked down the hallways, mentally noting the damages he could see; though those he passed by were minimal, he knew that they would have a lot to do once they landed on their new planet.

When he finally walked into the control room, he went to stand behind Zelenka, needing to know how the City was faring.

"Everything's fine for the time being, Colonel," Radek replied. "Major Lorne isn't doing much from the Chair, aside from making sure we stay on course, but it's better to have someone there at all times, just in case."

"Ok, then. Arrange for Stackhouse to relieve Lorne in a couple of hours. And I'll go after him. The three of us will pilot the City for two hours at a time, until we have reached M12-578."

"I'll radio him, now."

"Thank you, Radek. Where are Elizabeth and the rest of my team?"

"They're waiting for you in the briefing room, Sir," Chuck answered.

John thanked him with a nod, and walked towards the room. Elizabeth smiled at him as he entered, and he went to take his seat beside her.

"You're right on time," she told him. "We've just finished telling Ronon about your first visit on Dagan."

"It wasn't one of our best missions, I think we all agree with that."

"Oh, I don't know, John," Elizabeth said, with a teasing smile. "We did learn invaluable information."

"What? That McKay couldn't keep his mouth shut in front of a pretty girl? I thought we already knew that," John replied, ignoring the indignant sound coming from the scientist.

"No, I was thinking about the fact that you could have been Mensa."

"You're never going to let it go, are you?"

"I don't think so."

"There's one thing I don’t understand about this mission," Ronon said, putting a stop to the good natured banter.

"Only one?" John replied, earning himself a couple of eye rolls and a smile.

"Why didn't you kill Kolya? Why did you let him go, knowing what he was capable of?"

"Because, unlike him, I'm not a killer. I don't rejoice in killing someone, if it can be avoided. Now, I knew that it wouldn't be the last we saw of Kolya..."

"But you thought that if you showed him mercy, he would do the same for you the next time you saw him," Ronon finished for him.

"Exactly. I was wrong, obviously, but I don't regret not putting a bullet through him on Dagan."

"You're an even better man than I thought, Sheppard."

"Now that Ronon knows about your first mission to Dagan, why don't you tell us about this one? I think you promised me I was going to find it interesting."

"And you won't be disappointed, Elizabeth. Who wants to do the honours?"

When neither Rodney nor Teyla spoke up, John started his narration, without omitting even a single detail. He stopped for a second after he mentioned Ayiana's assistance, knowing that Elizabeth would need some time to fully grasp what happened. He wasn't even sure he himself had, even now, but Elizabeth was better at analysing situations like this than he ever would be.

By the time he was done, he could see that Elizabeth was still surprised about them having received help from the Ancients, of all people.

"We will probably never find out what prompted them to help us, but I, for one, don't mind it."

"I don't mind it, either, John. They saved both us and the City by helping us get the ZPM. But I still wonder why Ayiana did it."

"Maybe they felt guilty for creating the Asurans, and putting us in this situation, in the first place?" Rodney ventured, though clearly not sure whether he was right.

" _We_ put ourselves in this situation when we launched the first strike," Elizabeth reminded them.

"Earth did it, with my help, should I add," John corrected her. Not wanting to talk about it anymore, and certainly not wanting to argue with Elizabeth about who was responsible for this mess, he changed the subject. "We also think that Ayiana is the one who put up the file on Dagan on the screen. Unless she had help."

"She must have had help," Elizabeth replied. "I don't think it was possible for her to do all this alone. From what you said, everything happened approximately at the same time. If she had been alone, the others would have stopped her before she could accomplish both tasks."

"Then, who helped her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Teyla. And we'll probably never know. But there are two Ancients we can eliminate from that list: Oma Desala and Morgan Le Fey are locked into eternal battles with Anubis and Adria, respectively. They couldn't have done it. And I've just heard about Morgan, myself," she added, knowing that John would wonder why he hadn't been told.

"Anyway... Whoever helped Ayiana, we owe them our lives," John concluded.

"We do. Well, we still have another good eight hours before the City reaches its destination. I'd suggest you all go get some much deserved rest. There's nothing else we can do at the moment, but wait."

Teyla, Rodney and Ronon looked at John, before they nodded their assents, and left the room. John, however, remained in his seat, his eyes trained on Elizabeth.

"Is there something else, John?"

"Yes. Lorne, Stackhouse and I are going to take turns sitting in the Chair. We'll change every couple of hours until we've reached M12-578. It'll be easier this way."

"I agree with you, John," she said, her tone dismissing him at the same time. But when he still didn't move, she sighed. "What is it, John?"

"When is the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

"Probably the night before President Hayes told me about the Stargate."

"Fair enough. But you have to rest, too. You've said it yourself, there's nothing you can do at the moment."

"I was told that sleeping doesn't go well with a concussion."

"Maybe not, but you do have a medic come and check on you every hour, anyway. They can wake you up, check that you're fine, and I don't think Keller will be angry at you if you get some rest."

"She probably won't be, but I can't leave the City alone."

"You won't leave it alone. You have me, Lorne, Stackhouse, Zelenka and Chuck, all of us ready to take care of Atlantis. Why don't you at least go lie down on the couch in your office? You don't have to sleep, if you don't want to. Just close your eyes, and rest for a bit."

"Fine," she finally conceded, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed.

He gestured for her to precede him out of the room, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. He didn't follow her into her office, but he still kept his eyes on her, until she lied down on the couch.

He walked towards Chuck, and stood before the console beside him, pretending to look at the display on the screen. A couple of minutes later, he looked at Elizabeth again, and smiled. Her features had relaxed, and he smiled at the sight; for all her talk about not wanting or even needing to sleep, she had fallen asleep the minute she had closed her eyes.

"Listen, Chuck," he said, getting the technician's attention. "No one is to wake Doctor Weir up, unless they're from the medical staff. If they need anything, you redirect them to me. I'll have my radio with me constantly."

"Yes, Sir."

Deciding to follow his own advice, John left the control room and went to get some rest, too. It wouldn't do any good if he was half asleep when he had to take his turn piloting the City.

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5: A New Deal

**Chapter 5: A New Deal**

 

The Apollo had started searching for Atlantis hours before, but they still hadn't found a single trace of them. Ellis knew that it was a long shot, and the fact that they were still empty handed didn't surprise him, but he couldn't stop. He owed the expedition just that.

He hadn't listened to Elizabeth when she told him that a first strike would only lead to retribution, choosing to follow the orders he had been given back on Earth, by people who didn't know the situation first hand. He had made a mistake, and he would do everything he could to correct it.

"Anything new?" Sam's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

She was standing beside him, having just come back from a couple of hours of sleep in her quarters. He shook his head no, and she closed her eyes, before going to relieve Bill at the console.

"Go get some sleep, Bill," she said to the protesting scientist. "I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, or sooner if we have something," she promised him.

Finally, he relented, knowing he wouldn't have the upper hand, and got up from his chair, to leave the place to Sam. She immediately started getting ready for the next jump, and the minute they reached their next destination, she started scanning for the City.

"Colonel Carter, if you don't find anything this time, we'll go back to M12-578 to relieve the team who stationed there," Ellis said after a while.

"Just give me a couple more minutes, Colonel," she just answered.

He didn't have to ask her if she had found anything. The look of defeat on her face told him everything he needed to know.

He ordered for the Apollo to get into hyperspace to M12-578, and for an X-302 to get ready to replace the one waiting for them out there.

"After we're done there, we'll find ourselves a Gate and send Earth a message with the latest updates via the Midway Space Station."

"I'll get the file ready, Colonel," Sam replied, knowing that it would have been his next order.

They were a well-oiled machine, having done it a couple of times already, each time hoping that it would be the last one, that they would find Atlantis before they had to contact Earth. But each time they got their hopes up and they were crushed when they had to start all over again.

 

* * *

 

When John came back into the control room, it was to find that Elizabeth was still asleep on her couch. He was quite surprised by the sight; he had thought he would find her up and about, checking everything twice, looking over Zelenka or Chuck's shoulders much to their annoyance.

"She still hasn't woken up?" he asked Chuck, stopping just beside him.

"Oh yes, she did. She was very annoyed to find out she fell asleep after the nurse woke her up for her check up. After that, she worked at her desk, until her last check-up an hour or so ago. Doctor Keller herself came this time, and after she was done, she told me that she ordered Doctor Weir to get some rest, and to not disturb her, unless it was a real emergency."

"And I guess Elizabeth was asleep within minutes."

"Yes, she was."

"Well, we're about to arrive, I should go and wake her up."

Chuck sent him a look that meant 'good luck', and he knew he would probably need it, as Elizabeth hated being ordered to rest. Still, he was glad that the young doctor had enough confidence in herself to give that order, when she saw it was greatly needed.

He entered the office, making as little noise as possible, not wanting her to wake up with a start. He crouched by her head, and lightly threaded his fingers through her hair. She stirred, sighing softly, reacting to the touch, and he brushed a lock of hair away from her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey...," she replied in the same tone. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't. What's going on?" she asked, though she didn't move one inch.

"We're minutes away from dropping out of hyperspace. I thought you wanted to be awake for that."

"I do."

He realised that he still had his hand in her hair when she started to sit up. He smiled as he brought his hand back to his side, before standing up. He held a hand out to help her get on her feet.

"Everything's fine with our City?" she asked, as they walked out of her office.

"Yeah, she behaved," he joked. "Like I said, we'll soon reach our new planet, and as far as Zelenka told me, we'll be fine. And with that, I should go to the Chair room."

"Go land our City," she replied with a smile. "And be safe."

"Always," he said, before turning away. "Oh, by the way," he added as an afterthought, turning back towards her, "do you want a smooth landing, or a bumpy one?"

"Go!" she repeated, gesturing for him to leave.

The minutes after John had left the room seemed to stretch into hours, though Elizabeth knew that it wasn't possible. Still, when they finally dropped out of hyperspace, she felt like hours had gone by, not mere minutes, since John had woken her up.

She was about to radio him to be careful with the landing, when they heard another voice on the radio.

" _Atlantis, this is Colonel Ellis from the Apollo, please respond._ "

Surprised to hear the Colonel's voice, Elizabeth turned towards Chuck, and gestured for him to open a channel.

"Colonel, this is Weir."

" _What the hell happened to you, Doctor?_ "

"To sum it all up, we were lost in space, but we've found our way to our new home."

" _Well, you scared us, all. Try not to do that again._ "

"We scared ourselves too, Colonel. Now, if you could please excuse us, we need to proceed with landing manoeuvres. After that is done, you're welcome to land on the West Pier, though I would appreciate it if you could do a quick review of the damage we have sustained, first, if you don't mind."

" _We will, Doctor. Have a safe landing. Ellis out._ "

"Thank you," she replied, before switching her radio towards John's. "Did you hear that, John? You got yourself an audience to watch your landing, so don't mess it up."

" _When have I ever messed it up? Don't answer that_ ," he added as an afterthought, as though he had somehow seen that she already had her mouth halfway opened. " _Ok, I'm in the Chair. And the show begins..._ "

Elizabeth only listened with half a mind to John detailing every step he of the landing procedure. She didn't want to hear about it; she wanted to see it.

For the third time in less than a day, she found her way to the spot where the window had been. She couldn't help but be glad that it was gone, now, because it allowed her to see the City slowly descending towards the planet without anything but the shield between her and the view.

In spite of the inertial dampeners, she could feel Atlantis decelerating as it hit the atmosphere, and she watched as the shield protected the City against the heat of re-entry. She watched as they came closer and closer to the ocean, up until the point they finally touched it.

Atlantis was once more lying like a snowflake on the ocean.

 

* * *

 

By the time the Apollo had completed the review of Atlantis damages, and it landed on the West Pier, Elizabeth and John were waiting for them.

They watched as Ellis got out first, followed by Sam and Bill Lee, to their surprise; they had no idea the two were onboard.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Elizabeth said as a way of greeting. "Colonel Carter, Doctor Lee, glad to see you, too. Though I have to say that I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you were in the Milky Way."

"We actually were finishing the repairs in the Midway Space Station when Colonel Ellis activated the Gate to tell us about your disappearance. Bill and I thought we could be of help, though you have found your way home on your own."

"We weren't exactly left on our own. But that's a long story, better told in the briefing room. Plus, you all look like you're in dire need of some fresh coffee."

"Yes, please," Bill answered, prompting smiles to form on the others' faces.

"Doctor Lee, I hope you can forgive me for what happened the last time we met."

"Of course, Doctor Weir. I can understand that when you have a goal to reach, you have to overcome every obstacle in the way, and I was one of them, in a way. But now that I see the City with my own eyes, I can say that it was worth it."

"You two make it sound like you punched him in the face, Elizabeth," John noted, not wanting the other two to misunderstand what had happened.

"No, it was nothing like that, you're right, Colonel. Anyway, apology accepted, Doctor. And may I say that you have quite a good knowledge of _World of Warcraft_?"

"Actually, I don't know anything at all about the game. But part of my job description is to make people think that I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, you did it."

"Let's go inside. I believe there's a lot to talk about."

"After you," Ellis replied to Elizabeth's invitation. "My team has sent yours the damage report. You have sustained quite a lot of damages."

"Yes, this is a combination of the Asuran's beam hitting the control tower, and the shield collapsing to protect the main tower only, when we were running low on power. We lost a team."

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth didn't reply anything to that, because there was nothing she could say.

"I see that you got hurt, too, Doctor Weir," Sam said, nodding towards the cast on her wrist.

"Yeah, it's nothing. It's just a broken wrist and a concussion. Some of my people got hurt more badly. I was lucky."

"Thanks to Ronon Dex," John added. "If he hadn't pushed her down at the right moment, she might be dead by now. She was standing right in front of the window when the beam hit it."

"We rolled down the stairs, and I got this, while he dislocated his shoulder. But I certainly do owe him my life."

At that point, they reached the control room, and Ellis, Sam and Bill could see the damage the Asurans had inflicted upon Atlantis with their very own eyes. Not only had the window exploded, but some of the consoles had been damaged as well, and the technicians and the scientist team, led by both Rodney and Radek, were working on fixing them. And among all that chaos, Sam wasn't surprised that Rodney didn't even notice her presence, which was just as good for her.

"Do you mind if I go and help your team with these?"

"By all means, Doctor Lee, your help will be appreciated," Elizabeth replied, and she watched as he walked up to Rodney and Radek, asking what he could help with.

"Can you still use the Gate?" Ellis asked.

"We haven't tried, yet. But the panel and the Gate are undamaged, so it should be ok."

"Then, you should contact Earth. We've missed our scheduled contact via the Midway Space Station by ten minutes, and they're probably worried."

Elizabeth nodded her agreement, and not wanting to disturb Chuck, who was working on a nearby console, she entered the coordinates herself. As soon as the Gate opened, to their great relief, she sent in her IDC.

"SGC, this is Atlantis," she said over the radio.

" _Good to finally hear from you, Doctor Weir,_ " Landry replied. " _What happened?_ "

"Quite a lot, Sir. I'll be happy to send you my report as soon as it's done."

" _Negative, Doctor. You are to come back to Earth immediately._ "

As soon as she heard his words, Elizabeth turned towards John, and they exchanged a look of mixed surprise and worry. Movement had stopped all around the control room upon hearing Landry's words, and they all waited to see what their leader would do.

In the end, it was John who spoke first, before she could stop him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Doctor Weir has been injured during the attack, and I'm not sure Doctor Keller would want her to..."

"And I'm sure our medical team is as competent as Doctor Keller to take care of Doctor Weir."

"Elizabeth, please, shut the Gate, right now," John begged her, putting his hand over his mic.

"I can't, John, I have to go," she whispered back to him. "I'm coming through, General."

"Elizabeth...," he tried again, holding onto her good wrist as she walked by him.

"General Landry, this is Colonel Ellis," he intervened to everyone's surprise. "The Apollo was there when Atlantis arrived in the Solar System. We've taken notes of all the work there is to do with the City, and..."

"Well, you and Colonel Sheppard can supervise it, I'm sure," Landry interrupted once more. "Is Colonel Carter with you?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied.

"I need you to come back, too."

"Yes, Sir."

Nodding to the other two Colonels, she walked away from the console, only stopping at the top of the stairs to wait for Elizabeth.

"Please... John...," Elizabeth tried again, when he still wouldn't release her. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"You can't."

"Take care of our City, and of our people," she concluded.

John finally let go of her wrist when he understood that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. He could easily shut the Gate down himself, but he couldn't and wouldn't go against Elizabeth's wishes.

As she walked down the stairs beside Sam, Elizabeth could feel every single eye on her, but she couldn't turn back towards them all. If she did, she wasn't sure she would be able to step through the Gate, and back to Earth.

She took the final step that would take her away from the City, from the Pegasus Galaxy, from her people, maybe for good. She couldn't help but feel that she would never go home again.

 

* * *

 

To both their surprises, Landry didn't debrief Elizabeth and Sam as soon as they stepped onto the ramp at the SGC as they had expected. Instead, they were ushered towards Peterson Air Force Base, where a plane was waiting to take them to Washington DC.

When they were in the car, they had been told that their bags were waiting for them in the plane, and they looked at each other, wondering what it meant, as they didn't have time to take anything with them. But indeed, as soon as they were in the air, a flight attendant brought them two bags. Inside hers, Elizabeth recognized a suit she kept at the SGC for occasions such as these, and Sam found her freshly-pressed uniform in the garment bag she was handed.

The last of the surprises came when they were separated once they arrived in Washington. Elizabeth left for the White House, where she was to brief the President, the IOA, and the Joint Chiefs on the situation Atlantis had faced in the past few hours, while Sam's car took her to the Pentagon.

The two women didn't talk much during the flight, after they each realised that the other had no idea of what was happening. This wasn't made to reassure Elizabeth as to her future in Atlantis.

When she arrived at the White House, she was immediately taken to the Situation Room, where the Joint Chiefs and George Hammond were already waiting for her. She wasn't surprised to find out that Jack wasn't there; she had already guessed that he would be the one to debrief Colonel Carter when she heard the Colonel had to go to the Pentagon.

"The President is running a bit late," Hammond told her. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. Bit of a headache, but that's expected when one has a concussion, isn't it?"

"If you want to take a break during the debriefing, I'm sure no one would mind, given what happened."

"It should be ok, even though I think Doctor Keller didn't anticipate this, when she agreed to let me work instead of keeping me in the infirmary," she said, provoking smiles from the men in the room.

At that moment, the doors opened, and President Hayes entered, followed closely by the members of the IOA. Richard Woolsey sent a smile in her direction, and she wasn't surprised when Ambassador Shen didn't even look at her.

"Welcome back to Earth, Doctor Weir," President Hayes said as they all took their seats. "I know you weren't expecting to come back this soon, but we needed to know what happened exactly as quickly as possible."

"It's ok, Sir. I understand."

"Well, we're all ears, and waiting to hear what happened to the City and the expedition."

"Yes, Sir. But first, let me stress the fact that the first strike against the Asurans had been an error. It led to Atlantis being attacked, and we were forced to flee from our planet."

"Are you saying it's our fault, Doctor Weir?" Shen asked.

"I guess that in a way, I am, Ambassador. The IOA made a decision, and I can respect that, but you didn't ask the people in the direct line of fire for their opinion. You weren't there. You were sitting in your office, here on Earth, while Atlantis suffered the consequences. We lost an entire team as a direct consequence of the attack. Many people have been injured, the City itself has been damaged, but you didn't think of that when you made that decision, did you? Let me ask you a question, Ambassador: did you really think that after that first strike the Asurans would think that we're more powerful than they are, and that they would leave us alone?"

"You really think you know better than the IOA?"

"No, I don't. But you should have asked those who faced the Replicators in the Milky Way, before, if that would have worked. _They_ do know better."

"I have to agree with Doctor Weir," Hammond intervened, before Shen could say anything else. "That solution wouldn't have worked on the Replicators we had here. Not even before they chose to take a human form. If we had attacked, they would have struck right back."

"Still, Doctor Weir, don't you think that you have a lot to lose, questioning a decision made by the IOA?"

"I've been asked back to Earth when my people need me. I think we both know that I have already lost everything important to me."

"Actually, Elizabeth," President Hayes started, getting her attention, "you couldn't be more wrong."

 

* * *

 

When Sam entered Jack's office, she couldn't help the smile that stretched her lips at the sight. He was talking on the phone, or better he was listening to someone talking at the other end of the line, the receiver held loosely in his hand. He beckoned her closer, and she was about to take a seat on the other side of the desk, when he shook his head no.

"Actually, Daniel, she has just entered my office. Maybe you want to talk to her to make sure everything is fine with Atlantis? And oh, I don't know, ask if she's fine, too?" He waited a beat, listening for the archaeologist's answer, and then replied. "I thought so. Bye, Daniel," he concluded, hanging up. "Daniel says hi."

"Was he worried?"

"Yes. That the City had been damaged beyond repair, and that he would never be able to go there for an extended period of time. You know how he is." He paused, standing up, and walking towards her. "Hi, Carter."

"Hi, Sir."

The kiss was brief, chaste, but they both knew that while at the Pentagon, they had to stay as professional as possible. Still, it wasn't nearly enough for them, after having been separated for the past six weeks.

"So," he started, gesturing for her to take a seat, while he sat on the other one, "what can you tell me about what happened on Atlantis?"

"Nothing, actually. When they contacted Earth, we had just arrived on Atlantis, and we hadn't debriefed yet."

"Yes, but you've spent a few hours on the plane with Elizabeth, she must have told you."

"No. We thought that when she would be debriefed, I would be there, and she didn't want to repeat herself. We actually barely talked on the plane."

"Why? Is there a problem between you and Elizabeth?"

"Not really, no. We don't really know each other, you know how it is."

"Sam?" he prompted, knowing that she was hiding something from him.

"I blackmailed her, when you were in the stasis chamber," she finally admitted with a sigh. "And I don't think she ever really forgave me for that."

"Well, you two had better fix that, soon."

"What? Why? What's going on, Jack?"

"You're being promoted. You'll be co-leader of Atlantis with Elizabeth."

"Jack?"

"I have nothing to do with it," he replied, putting his hands up in defence. "You know I value my life way too much for that. Well, I did suggest the co-leader part, but I wasn't the one to put your name into consideration. But know that your name has been the only one considered for this assignment."

"What does it really mean, Jack?"

"It's a way to save Elizabeth's job. I'd bet anything I own that she has started the debriefing by chewing Shen's ass off for authorizing that first strike, and she would be right. But Shen would never accept it. I'm pretty sure that she would have attributed the fiasco that resulted from the first strike to Elizabeth's leadership. And I told this to President Hayes and the Joint Chief, and suggested that we preempt any action the IOA would want to take by appointing a co-leader. Someone that wouldn't be Sheppard, and someone they wouldn't think is biased."

"And you thought about me."

"Well, technically, the others did, but yeah."

"So?"

"So, congratulations Carter, you've been promoted to a full bird colonel. I was also told that President Hayes wants to do it himself."

"It'll be an honour. I have one more question, though. What does it mean for us, Jack?"

"You'll report to me directly."

"Then, it means that... It's not allowed anymore?"

"Strictly speaking, no. But Hammond came to speak to me, yesterday afternoon. The President expressed his own concerns, but he agreed that as long as we stay professional, and we keep it under the radar, nothing has to change."

"Good. Because let me tell you this. If it had come down to you or the job..."

"I wouldn't have let you make that choice. I would have told President Hayes to find someone else for _my_ job. But let's not think about this, ok?" he quickly added, knowing that she was about to chew him out for this.

"When do I leave?"

"Well, you and Elizabeth are going to Colorado first thing tomorrow. Then, you have to pack..."

"I'll pack essentials, I wouldn't want to hold Doctor Weir back when I know she wants nothing more than to know how her City is doing."

"She'll be grateful for that. And then, you have to tell Hank of the news."

"No, Jack, actually, that's your job as Head of Homeworld Security."

"I should have guessed it wouldn't work."

"So what now?"

"Now that I've told you everything you need to know, you have the rest of the day off. We have to be at the White House at 1900 for your promotion ceremony, and then dinner with the President. He actually wants you out of uniform for this dinner, so I hope that you have a dress..."

"I have one or two that should do in your closet."

"Good. Oh, one last question! Do you know if there are security cameras in the Situation Room? There should be, right?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I would love to see Elizabeth telling Shen and the rest of the IOA what she thinks."

"Do you really think she would?"

"I'm pretty sure that when she heard from Landry that she had to come back, she thought that she would be relieved of her command. So she wouldn't waste such an opportunity. I know I wouldn't."

"But President Hayes would have told her first thing that she would keep her command."

"He isn't very fond of the IOA, so I wouldn't bet on that."

"Well, I guess you'll have to ask the President tonight, if you want to know. I should go, and leave you to your work."

"I should be home by 1800."

"I'll be ready," she replied, kissing him goodbye.

With one last look towards him, she opened the door and walked out of the office.

As she walked down the hallways of the Pentagon, her head was swarming with everything she had been told in less than an hour. She was getting her own command; even though it was a co-leading position, she wouldn't have to report to anyone else. Reporting to Jack would be only on those occasions when Atlantis would be in contact with Earth. She would be the one making the decisions.

She could already see that most people wouldn't be happy with her undermining Elizabeth's authority in a way, nor with her taking the place that was John's from the near beginning. But they would have to accept it, because whether they wanted it or not, whether _she_ wanted it or not, things were going to change in Atlantis.

She had the rest of the day to think about it but she needed coffee for that, and it couldn't wait until she was at Jack's.

 

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6: A Time of New Beginnings

**Chapter 6: A Time of New Beginnings**

 

In spite of having had dinner together the evening before, Elizabeth and Sam didn't have much time to talk to each other; a dinner with the President of the United States would do that. And all the time they had to themselves on the plane was spent talking about what had happened in Atlantis from the moment it had entered hyperspace until they finally reached M12-578 almost a day later.

Upon arriving back at the SGC, with a bag full of clothes and belongings she wanted to take with her to the City, Sam found herself surrounded by the rest of SG1, who had received the news by General Landry himself. She was happy to be able to say her goodbyes to the team, and especially to Daniel and Teal'c who were family to her. Daniel had tried to invite himself along quite a few times, and Sam and Elizabeth both had to promise him that they would send for him, should they ever need his help and expertise.

And now, they were standing in front of the Gate, ready to leave for Atlantis, and neither of them could say what the other was thinking about the situation. The Gate was opening to the Midway Space Station, and Sam was saying a last, silent goodbye to the place that had been her second home for a decade.

Once the Milky Way Gate closed behind them, both women walked towards the panel for the Pegasus one, and Sam gestured for Elizabeth to enter the coordinates to their final destination.

"After you, Doctor Weir. I'm sure they'll be happy to receive your IDC."

"Thank you, Colonel."

Soon after Elizabeth had sent her IDC, they received the go ahead from Chuck to step through the Gate. They unconsciously walked side by side, as if their bodies were already used to working together.

John and Ellis were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, and they walked up to them.

"Welcome home, Elizabeth," John said, a beaming smile stretching his lips.

"I told you it would be fine. Though there have been some changes. I want your team in the briefing room in fifteen minutes. Colonel Ellis, you're welcome to join us, if you want."

"I will."

"Colonel Carter, if you would follow me..."

Elizabeth could see that John didn't understand why Sam came back with her, but she didn't think the middle of the gateroom was the best place to explain what was happening.

"There are available quarters in the same area as mine and John's, and I think they'll be to your convenience. Of course, if you want to change at one point or another, just tell me, and I should be able to do something."

"I'm sure they'll be perfect."

They stepped into the transporter, and Elizabeth showed Sam how to go to their quarters' area, as well as a few other places of interest; navigating in Atlantis by herself would take some time, but Sam was confident that by the end of her first week here, she would have no problems going to the most important places.

"Here you are," Elizabeth said, opening the door for her. "If you don't mind, I'm going to change out of these clothes. I'll come get you in ten minutes, if that's alright with you?"

"Take your time. I think I'll follow your example and change into something else," Sam replied, gesturing to her uniform.

Once Elizabeth had left and the door had slid closed behind her, Sam put her bag on the bed, and took out the new BDUs she had been given just before leaving the SGC. While in any other circumstances she would be wearing the black uniform of the military personnel, she had been given the red uniform as she was the co-leader of the City. She wasn't too sad to lose the black for a while.

Ten minutes later, as she had promised, Elizabeth was waiting for Sam in the hallway, and together, they returned to the control tower. They weren't surprised that the team and Ellis were already seated, and Elizabeth gestured for Sam to grab a chair and come sit beside her, under the surprised looks of the rest of the people in the room.

"Well, if I asked you here while there's still a lot to do, it's because I have an announcement to make. Colonel Carter has been appointed as co-leader of the City," she said, but she didn't leave time for any of them to comment; now wasn't the time for that. "We haven't had time to discuss how things will work, but I'm sure that after an adaptation period, everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor Weir. And I'm looking forward to getting to know you and the rest of the expedition," she added in the direction of the team.

"So are we," Teyla replied for them all, nodding at the new addition with kindness.

"Now that this is settled, I need strong men to move a second desk in my office."

"No, I wouldn't want to..."

"As co-leader of Atlantis, you need an office near the control room, and the thing is that there are no other rooms that could be used as one. And there's plenty of space in my office to add another desk. John, Ronon, can I trust you to do this?"

"Of course, Elizabeth."

"Great."

"I just have one small question. Does this mean that Colonel Carter is going to finish those evals?"

"No, John. _You_ have to finish them. And since I know how much you love writing them, I've insisted with the IOA that you can continue doing them."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, with a stern look. "I actually want our people to get their promotions and raises on time. You can still take care of those that were due two days ago," she added. "How are the repairs going?" she asked, going back to more urgent matters.

Instead of answering himself, John turned towards Rodney, who immediately started to tell Elizabeth and Sam everything they needed to know, and more. Elizabeth suspected that her new co-worker understood more than she did, and for that at least, she was grateful to have her in the City. Sshe desperately needed someone who could not only understand what the scientific team was saying, but tell her what she needed to know in simpler terms.

"Well, glad to hear that repairs are underway, and nothing is beyond fixing. If you could give us a daily report, Rodney, we would appreciate it."

"Of course."

"Well, if there's nothing else, I think we're done."

"There's just one more thing, Elizabeth. Keller was none too happy when she learned that you left the City without letting her know, and she asked me to tell you that she wanted to see you as soon as you're back."

"Then, I'll make the city-wide announcement about Colonel Carter's addition to the staff, and I'll go. John, Ronon, take care of that new desk, now, please. I think you'll have plenty of time to settle while I'm in the infirmary."

"I didn't bring much with me, I should be done quickly."

Sam followed Elizabeth out of the briefing room, and towards Chuck's console, where she proceeded to make the city-wide announcement. She could see the surprise written on people's faces at the words they were hearing, and she could understand it; it was unexpected, as much for her as it was for them. She said a few words herself, at Elizabeth's invitation, but she wasn't sure she convinced them that she was on their side.

Sam left the control room a minute or two after Elizabeth. Chuck gave her a radio, and explained how it worked, before she could go to her quarters. On her way, she walked by a few expedition members who were looking at her, unsure if they should welcome her, or stick by their long-time leader. She couldn't blame them; she knew how it felt to see someone replace a beloved leader. And maybe she wasn't replacing her but just working alongside her, but that wasn't how most people would see it.

She entered her quarters, and grabbed her bags. She took out her clothes, and hung them in the closet. She didn't have much, but it was enough, as she would be wearing her BDUs most of the time. The two books she brought with her found a place on the shelf, along with a small painting Cassie had made for her a few weeks after she arrived on Earth.

As soon as she was done with that, she went through what was left in her bag to see if there was something she could put on her desk to make it felt more like home. She took Jack's picture out of the bag first, and smiled as she saw it. It had been taken by Daniel during their first year on the team, and even though she had always had it, she only started to display it after she and Jack got together. Still, it wasn't something she could put on her desk, not when so many people knew who Jack was.

What she took out next, though, would certainly be displayed on her desk, she decided immediately. It was a frame with two pictures of SG1 inside; one of them was of the four original members, and the second one of the new team, with Cameron and Vala. No one would question her for putting those on her desk, as they all probably knew how much the members of SG1 cared for each other.

She had brought two more pictures with her, one of her parents, and one of Janet and Cassie, but these two would also stay in her quarters, for her eyes only.

She didn't have anything, besides the picture of SG1, to put on her desk, but that would be enough. She just needed them to watch over her day after day, as they had been doing over the past ten years, and nothing more.

She left her quarters, the frame clutched tightly in her hands, and went back to the control room, to find that Elizabeth wasn't back, and John and Ronon had put a second desk and a chair opposite Elizabeth's desk. She put the picture down, and took a look around the room. Elizabeth didn't seem to have anything really private either on her desk, aside from a picture of her dog, and other decorations that, Sam guessed, came from various travels around the world she must have done in the past. It was different from the other work environment she was used to, but she liked it nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth spent half an hour in the infirmary, where Jennifer proceeded to make up for the last day, and checked everything twice. She was satisfied though, when she saw for herself that Elizabeth was fine. Still, she asked her to continue to take it easy, so that her wrist would heal properly.

Once she was back in the control room, she noticed that Sam wasn't back yet, and she asked Chuck to show her how the repairs were going. She was happy to see that most of the minor ones had been completed, and only the major ones were still in need of some work. Relieved, she thanked him and walked towards the balcony doors, deeply in need of some fresh, ocean air.

As the door slid open, she saw John standing near the railing, and smiled; it wasn't the first time they found each other here, without even arranging it. He turned towards her as the door closed behind her, and they shared a smile. She stepped up to him, and as soon as she was close enough, they wrapped their arms around each other.

They didn't hug very often, it had only happened twice before: the first time right after John was beamed down from the Daedalus, and the second time after John had killed Kolya. These hugs had been born out of relief, and this one was no exception; they were both relieved that she was back with them.

He buried his head in her neck, and she could feel him whispering against her skin, but she couldn't make out the words he was saying. It didn't matter, though; if he wanted her to know, he would repeat them, later.

His lips kissed the side of her neck, and she shivered at the sensation that ran through her. He raised his head, and before she could say anything, his lips crushed against hers. They both knew that she should push him away from her, but when she didn't, he took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

Her mouth opened beneath his on its own volition, while her hands cupped the back of his neck, her fingers trailing in the short hair they found there. He moaned in her mouth, while his hands slowly moved against her back, his thumbs tracing small circles.

They didn't hear the door open, nor did they notice someone else stepping onto the balcony.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," Sam said as she saw the couple before her.

They separated quickly when they heard her voice, but John kept his eyes locked onto Elizabeth's, before gesturing with a brief nod of his head that he was leaving the two women alone.

Sam didn't meet his or Elizabeth's eyes; she was mortified at having interrupted a moment like this, and didn't dare to move nor to speak. It was only when the other woman gestured for her to join her at the railing that she came back to her senses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have interrupted a private moment between you and Colonel Sheppard."

"It wasn't... It's not like this. We're not together."

"You're not?" Sam blurted out, surprised by Elizabeth's words. "But, I thought..."

"Given what you just witnessed, I can understand that you've been mistaken, but it was just a spur of the moment thing. There's nothing between John and I."

"Really? I mean, I've seen the way you looked at each other just before you had to leave, and when you came back, and... Well, I guess you know better than I do. But just let me tell you one thing. I went through this, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Are we enemies?" Elizabeth asked, taking advantage of her using this term to have some answers.

"No. I won't ever regret blackmailing you, because for me it was only way I had to save General O'Neill. If you can't forgive me for this, I would understand, but I hope we'll still be able to work together, because we have to."

"Listen, Sam. Can I call you Sam?" she asked. "Because I already have a Colonel on the team, and the only time I call him by his rank is when I'm angry at him. It'll be easier, if you don't mind it. And please, call me Elizabeth," she added as an afterthought.

"Please. We're in the same position after all."

"Good. What I want to tell you is that I understand why you did it. It's been three years, now, I think we can put this behind us."

Sam nodded in answer; this is what she had been asking for. If they had to work together to lead this City, they needed to forget the past and focus on the present time. But there was still one thing they had to set clear.

"One last thing: I didn't ask for this job. It came as completely out of the blue for me as it did for you."

"I know. President Hayes and the Joint Chiefs did this to save my job."

"They told you this?"

"No. But it was easy to see on Ambassador Shen's face that she was none too happy about these changes. She wanted me replaced, and she would have it done if it hadn't been for your assignment as co-leader."

"Yeah... I think General O'Neill is after the video of your debriefing in the Situation Room."

"He thinks I told her a few home truths?"

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

"I thought at the time I had nothing to lose."

"That's what he thought, too," Sam replied, and they shared a smile. "And you should know that as soon as they think your job is safe, I'll be out of your way. Atlantis is your home, but it's not mine," she said, as she took out her dog tags from under her shirt.

"You and General O'Neill got married?" Elizabeth asked, surprised as she saw the rings hanging from the chain.

"Yeah. Just two weeks ago" Sam replied, not surprised that Elizabeth knew without asking that it was Jack. "After we defeated the Ori, we thought that it was about damn time. Only SG1, George Hammond and my brother and his family know. And you, now. So, my home is definitely not here. It's definitely on Earth."

"Well, you'll give my congratulations to your husband," Elizabeth said, and she was glad to see that the use of this particular word prompted a smile on Sam's face. "I'm happy for you two, after all you've been through."

"Thank you. And just follow my advice: if there's even just a tiny little spark, go for it. It's not what you do that you end up regretting, it's what you don't do."

"Maybe I'll do it, who knows?"

"Maybe this question will be able to help you decide: is he a good kisser?"

"I'll have you know that I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"And..."

"I wish you had waited for me inside."

Chuckling, they smiled at each other and they turned back towards the railing to face the ocean. The sun was rapidly setting, the sky turning in different shades of red and oranges.

The past two days had been days of new beginnings, for Elizabeth, for Sam, for the expedition, and for Atlantis itself. Things had changed, and they all had to accept it.

 

* * *

 

Sam was used to getting up early, and since she had arrived in Atlantis, she took some time before getting ready for the day to watch the sun rising over the horizon. It was peaceful, and this sight early in the morning was a good motivation for her; it reminded her of what she was fighting for, now. She was protecting this City and its inhabitants, even though she wasn't the one wielding a weapon anymore.

Half an hour later, she arrived in the control room, a cup of coffee in each hands. She nodded at Chuck, who had just started his shift, and wasn't surprised to see that the desk opposite hers in the office was already occupied. In the last couple of weeks since she had started working here, she had come to know Elizabeth's habits.

"Coffee?" she asked, as she entered the room.

"Oh, thank you," Elizabeth replied, raising her head, and taking the cup she was offered.

"I didn't dare ask Chuck how long you've been at work, because I didn't want him to try and lie to me."

"Yeah, he's not a very good liar. I just came in an hour ago. I wanted to go through the latest batch of reports one last time, before we have to send them to Earth."

"Everything's perfect, Elizabeth. We've both checked everything twice, yesterday. Those are only the repairs progress reports, the last of them, may I add, and a couple of mission reports where nothing happened."

"Yes, I know that. I guess I'm just a bit stressed."

" _A bit stressed_?"

"Ok, maybe I'm underestimating it."

"Look, I know it's important to you, but they'll find nothing wrong in these reports, we both know this."

"It's important for both of us."

"Well, these are the first batch of reports we have sent since I've been co-leader of the City, but..."

"Don't tell me you didn't realise it?"

"Realise what?"

"You're being groomed, Sam. They're preparing you for leading the SGC. It didn't surprise me that you've been chosen for this job, and I wouldn't be surprised either if, when General Landry is retiring or moves into another position, you'll be promoted."

Sam was left speechless; she definitely hadn't thought about that. But now that Elizabeth had said it out loud, it made sense. It should frighten her that they had the rest of military career already written, but it didn't. It might be the fact that the SGC has been part of her life for so many years now, that it was reassuring to know that she would still be part of it for years to come.

"You ok?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if she should have told her what she had been thinking about.

"Yes. I guess it's just a lot to take in. But then, if you're right, I still have a lot to learn, and I think I'll learn as much from you as I did from Jack, General Hammond, or General Landry."

Elizabeth didn't say anything to that, just because she didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure she would be able to teach Sam anything she didn't know yet, as she was still learning the art of leadership herself, but if there was a lesson to be learned, they would learn it together.

"Good morning, ladies," John said, entering their office, his own cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning, John," they greeted him at the same time.

He went to sit on the couch, so that he could face both women, and sipped his coffee. As though they had been sharing the same thought, they sat back in their chairs at the same moment, and looked at him, waiting to know what he was there for. John either didn't notice or just ignored them, as he stared straight ahead of him, and continued drinking his cup of coffee.

Just as Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, he got up, surprising them both, and walked towards the door.

"Well, it's been a pleasure as always, ladies." He was about to step out of the office when he stopped on the threshold and turned back towards them. "By the way, I nearly forgot. Colonel, Sam," he amended when he saw her look, "you still want your revenge at chess?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Well, let's do this after dinner, tonight. No, actually, let's make it tomorrow night. I have a date, tonight."

And with that, he left the office.

Sam was watching Elizabeth's face closely, but she saw that she had been as surprised as herself by John's words. Still, she had never pegged John as someone who would fling his affairs at other people's faces, but it wouldn't be the first time she was mistaken.

She wanted to say something, but everything that came to her mind would sound lame. She had been through this when she found out about Jack and Kerry; she hadn't been expecting it, and it had hurt, more than she dared to admit.

"I thought there was something, too," were the only words Elizabeth said on the subject.

 

* * *

 

During lunch break, Elizabeth seemed to have disappeared from the common areas, and even though Sam could guess where she was, she chose to leave her alone. Instead, she found her way to the mess hall, and sat at a table outside, in the fresh air.

She heard the door open behind her, and turned around to find Teyla coming her way.

"May I sit with you, Colonel Carter?"

"Please. And it's Sam."

"I hope life in Atlantis lives up to your expectations."

"It's actually even better than I thought. But I still miss my friends."

"I understand. I still feel the same, even though it's been three years now, since I chose to join the expedition, and leave my people."

"Do you see them often?" Sam asked, remembering that they now lived on another planet.

"As often as I wish. Elizabeth and John are very kind to let me go see them whenever I want. You're welcome to come with me, next time. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer. Can you tell me more about your people?"

"Of course."

They spent the rest of their lunch break talking about the Athosians, their culture, and their encounters with the Wraith before they met the expedition. Sam knew that their help had been precious to the expedition during that first year when they couldn't contact Earth. They hadn't met people like these in the Milky Way, and she was regretting it; there had been times when it would have been helpful to the teams.

Sam was grateful that Teyla had chosen to sit with her, because not only was she learning a lot of precious information, but she also might be able to answer a question she had had on her mind for most of the morning.

When silence fell upon them at the end of the meal, she decided that it was time to speak.

"Do you know Colonel Sheppard well?"

"As well as anyone else in this City, I think. Though I guess that since I'm on his team, there might be some things I know that others don't."

"Maybe you'll be able to answer this question, then. Is he a good man?"

"Yes. He leads his team and this City very well. He has made some difficult decisions, decisions that maybe some would not agree with, but he has already saved all of us many times."

"I'm not asking if he's a good leader, I know he is. I want to know if he is a good man."

"Yes, he is. He's one of the best men I know. Why are you asking?"

"Something happened this morning that made me wonder if I was completely wrong to assume this in the first place."

"I don't know what happened to make you doubt your judgement, but you can ask anyone in this City, and they would tell you the same. Why don't you ask Elizabeth, this afternoon?" She must have noticed Sam's look at this suggestion, and guessed correctly. "It was about Elizabeth. I see. Well, as your people say, they perfected the art of hiding their feelings from each other. I'm sure that whatever John did, he didn't mean to hurt her."

"I'm not sure he wanted to hurt her, but it didn't look like he'd care if that was the case."

"Do you want me to try and talk to him?"

"No. I'm afraid that we have to mind our own business in this case."

"Well, then, remember what I said. John is a good man. But sometimes, he doesn't stop to think before acting."

"Yeah, that's the problem with most men, isn't it?" Sam replied, lightening the mood.

They chuckled at her words, and Teyla agreed that it was indeed true, no matter which planet they were from. She then proceeded to tell Sam about Lucius, and how they were all under his spell, except for John. Sam had a good laugh, and had to admit that she didn't blame any of them for destroying all the evidence they had of those few hours, including surveillance tapes; she would have certainly done the same had she been there at the time.

Still, Sam couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with John this morning. She wanted to believe Teyla, but she had been there and she had heard the words coming from his mouth. Until she had proof of the contrary, she would still wonder if Teyla was right to call him a good man.

When she reached her office after lunch, Elizabeth was already back and working. She didn't raise her head, even less smile at her when Sam took her seat, and it showed her that Elizabeth chose to bury herself into work to stop thinking about what had happened. She had done the same thing enough times to recognize it on the first sight.

 

* * *

 

She had chosen to have a late dinner on a secluded balcony on the East pier. She was sure no one would find her there, and this was what she was trying to accomplish. She needed some alone time to do some thinking.

She had made many mistakes since she first stepped into Atlantis; maybe most people wouldn't qualify some of these as mistakes, but they still were for her. But her biggest mistake had probably been to listen to Sam, and let herself imagine that something could happen with John, one day. She had obviously been wrong, and even though she hadn't voiced any of her thoughts out loud, she still felt stupid for having thought them in the first place.

And now, she had to bury all these thoughts and feelings in the back of her mind, never to be touched again, if only for her own sanity.

When the door opened behind her, she tensed; she certainly hadn't expected anyone to know of this place and to come here tonight. She had wanted to be alone, and not be found, and it looked like her little plan had failed on both accounts.

She didn't turn and acknowledge the intruder, hoping that it would be enough to understand that they should leave. When she heard the door slide closed, she thought that they understood her desire for privacy, but footsteps moving in her direction proved her wrong.

When they sat beside her, she turned and was surprised to find that her intruder was none other than John, his own dinner in his hands.

"Your date cancelled on you?" she asked, careful not to let her conflicted feelings about him show.

"No."

"Oh, well, if you don't mind taking her elsewhere. I was here first," she added, not caring for one second if she sounded childish.

"No," he replied again, and she sighed in frustration.

"Then, I'm sure she wouldn't want to find me here when she arrives," she said, getting up from the bench, but John's hand grabbing hers stopped her.

"She's right here."

Elizabeth looked around the small balcony, even though she already knew no one else was out here. She then looked down at their intertwined hands, before finding his eyes.

"Oh..."

"Yeah...," he just said, tugging on her hand until she was sitting once more on the bench.

"Would it have killed you to ask me properly?"

"Would you have accepted if I had?"

"No."

He knew her better than she knew herself; even though she had been thinking about it, she would have never said yes, because she was still worrying about what other people could say about this. So he didn't give her any choice in the matter to simplify it.

Still, that didn't mean she had to like how it happened, and she let him know that by punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"This morning."

"Were you jealous?"

"No. You hurt me. One day, you kiss me like there's no tomorrow, and a couple of weeks later, you say that you have a date."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention," he said, taking her injured hand in his, and he kissed the barely visible fingertips, making her shiver at the contact. "Now, this was my intention."

"What do you want, John?"

"I want to have this first date with you. I don't want anything you're not ready to give me. Let's just have dinner, together," he whispered against her fingers, kissing them again. "Though, I'll have you know that I'll take note of everything for a later use."

"I'm sure you will. But I'd need my hands if you want us to eat," she replied, nodding towards their unopened sandwiches.

He reluctantly released her hands, and they started eating. They made small talk, talking about anything and everything, like they always did when they shared a meal. It made things easy, for both of them, because they didn't need to tread carefully around some subjects; they already knew everything they needed to know about each other.

Once they were finished with their dinner, they stayed on the balcony, and continued talking, until they noticed that it was close to midnight.

"I'll walk you back to your quarters. It's the least I can do."

Given the late hour, they didn't walk by anyone in the hallways, and both were glad of that; they didn't want this moment to be interrupted by anything or anyone.

"Well, here you are," he said, as they stopped in front of the door to her quarters. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

He leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was nothing like the one they shared on the balcony a couple of weeks before. While the first one had been passionate, this one was chaste, but it still conveyed more feelings.

When they separated, his face stayed inches from her, and she took a deep breath.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea. It was just a first date, after all."

"And you're not just some guy I've picked up at a bar."

She rose on her tiptoes, and brushed her lips against his once, twice, before taking a step back and passing her hand over the door sensor.

Her eyes didn't leave his as she backed into her room. After a second of hesitation, he followed her inside, and let the door close behind him.

Their eyes stayed locked until they were mere inches apart, her hands resting gently against his chest, while he put his on her hips, his thumbs reaching under her shirt to stroke the skin they found there. He tried to kiss her, but she escaped him every time.

"You tease," he breathed.

"I aim to please," she answered, before finally allowing his lips to capture hers.

Their kiss was slow, sensual, their tongues duelling, but neither of them really wanting to overpower the other. Her uninjured hand found its way in his hair, and she raked her nails gently on his scalp. He moaned at the sensation, and deepened the kiss even more, bringing their bodies impossibly closer.

Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt, and she broke the kiss to slide it over his head, but he stopped her.

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?" he asked, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

"I want you," she whispered, taking his shirt off before he could say or do anything else.

Her words and actions were his undoing. He claimed her lips possessively; there was no stopping now.

 

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 7: Not all good things must come to an end

**Chapter 7: Not all good things must come to an end**

 

Sam and Elizabeth were standing in the control room, waiting for their guest to dial in. He was already ten minutes late, but they weren't worried or surprised by this; he was widely known for his lateness.

Finally, the Gate activated, and they received the IDC. Gesturing at the same time for Chuck to lower the shield, they walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, just impatient."

"Understandable since you haven't see your husband for the past four months. But try to resist jumping him in the middle of the Gateroom."

"I'll do my best. Though that would settle a few bets."

"Well, if you can't get any money out of it, it's not worth it," Elizabeth joked, and they chuckled.

"Uh, hello, ladies," Jack said when they didn't take note of his presence. "Want to share the funny."

"No," they replied at the same time, a huge smile on both their faces.

"Oh God, we created a monster when we put the two of you in charge, didn't we?"

"Piece of advice, Jack," Elizabeth said, lowering her voice so that only the three of them could hear. "If you don't want to sleep on the couch the night after you see your wife for the first time in four months..."

"Or if you don't want me to kick your ass in twenty different ways," Sam continued, "you'd better not use the word 'monster' when you're talking about me."

"Yes, Ma'am," he mock saluted them. "I'm in the doghouse, right?" he asked, as he saw Sam's look turning dangerously dark.

"I would take a step back, if I were you, Sir," John advised, coming up behind them. "She learned this one from Elizabeth, and it's never good when one of them uses it."

"And when both of them use it?" Jack asked, nodding towards the women.

"That's when we start to run. Let me show you your quarters, Sir."

"Thank you, Colonel. Ladies, I'll see you later. Much later," he added under his breath, and thankfully John was the only one who heard it.

"Remind me again why I love him?" Sam asked, as they watched the men leave the gateroom.

"I was wondering the exact same thing."

"You love my husband?" Sam replied, raising an eyebrow and causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes at her.

"You're as bad as him, you know that?"

"I'll take this as a compliment," she said, and they shared a smile. "Wait a minute. Did John say he was showing Jack his quarters? Does this mean he _knows_?"

"Sam, it's been a month since we first learned about this visit, and whenever it was mentioned in front of you, you would get this big smile on your face. _Everybody_ knows by now. Even Rodney knows. We all know that you want to do him as soon as he arrived."

"What? I don't... Ok, maybe I wouldn't have minded that, but we have to work first. And, as he put it, he's in the doghouse."

"Come on, let's go back to our office, and wait for him there. If he finds us still in the middle of the Gateroom when he comes back, he might think we never work."

By the time they had walked into their office, Sam realised something Elizabeth said, or at the very least, implied. She stopped the other woman with a hand on her arm before she could round her desk.

"You love John?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth replied, blushing.

 

* * *

 

Once they were done for the day, Sam had all but dragged Jack back to her quarters, glowering at Elizabeth when she suggested that they have dinner together.

"I've missed you," she said as she rested against his chest, her fingers tracing strange signs on his naked skin.

"Missed you too. I'm thinking about retiring," he said after a beat.

"What?"

"I thought that maybe it was time to settle. We could see each other every day instead of once every few weeks or months. I don't think they'd mind it if I asked to spend the first few months of my retirement here. I could even be of help with my gene."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah... I've started hinting at it with the President, and he didn't tell me that he couldn't accept it, so I take this as a good sign. And well, he knows I'll always be around. What do you think?"

"It has to be your decision, Jack. And you know that whatever you decide, I'll be there with you. Stay at Homeworld Security, go back in the field, retire, do whatever you want, because as long as you're happy, I'll be happy."

"I'll talk to the President when I'm back on Earth. Hopefully, I may be back before too long."

"How long do you think I'll stay here?"

"I don't know. The IOA seems to like you and Elizabeth working together, so I don't see you coming back to Earth any time soon. Why? Do you think Elizabeth can't wait to have you gone?"

"No, we make a good team, we work well together."

"And you seem to have fun together, too."

"We do. But I miss Earth and the team. And Cassie. And Mark and his family."

"Next time you have some downtime, we'll go back to Colorado Springs and have a huge BBQ with all of them."

"Great."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, they're together."

"How do you...?"

"Jack, I could practically see it written on your face whenever they shared a look or a smile."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Around three and a half months."

"Does anyone else know?"

"If they do, they didn't say. And they didn't exactly tell me, either. I just saw it on her face the morning after that she seriously got laid."

"Sam!"

"What? It's true. I did look the same the morning after our first night together."

"Really?"

"And here's your ego inflating."

"Well, anyway. I hope they're careful, because the IOA will want a say in this."

"I work with them all day long, and I can assure that they're nothing but professional when they're on duty. What they're doing after hours is none of the IOA's business."

"Should I speak to them? I will speak to them, tomorrow."

"Jack," Sam said, rising on her elbows to look down at him. "We're the last two people in all the known galaxies who could say something in a situation like this. We _are_ in the same situation as they are right now."

"Fine. But I hope they know the risks if the IOA decides they're not acting professionally."

"They do. They wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize their position in Atlantis, believe me. But if the IOA is unfair with them at any moment, don't be surprised if they severed every tie they have with Earth with the support of everyone in this City, myself included."

"Duly noted. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry, as _someone_ decided that we should skip dinner to have amazing sex. Though, I do hope for you that the kitchens are still open. I do have to go off-world tomorrow morning, after all."

Sam rolled her eyes at him as she followed him out of the bed, and put her clothes back on; she didn't seem to remind him complaining about it earlier when she took him straight back here. But if he needed rest, she wouldn't want to be held responsible for keeping an old man up half the night.

 

* * *

 

"How does it feel to be back off-world, Sir?" John asked, as they were walking towards the village.

During the briefing for this mission, the day before, Jack had requested to go with the team, and while they had all looked unsure at first, he pointed once at the stars on his shoulders, and they reluctantly accepted, provided, as Sam and Elizabeth told him twice each, that Keller okayed it.

With Jack's presence on the team, Rodney had requested to remain behind in Atlantis to continue a project he was working on with his sister, with Sam and Elizabeth's approval.

"I have to say that I've missed it. Though I haven't missed the sight, as it's just trees and more trees, no matter which galaxy you're in, it seems. How long have you known the Meskis?"

"My people have been trading with them for years, now. I introduced Colonel Sheppard and the team to them a few months after their arrival in Pegasus."

"Since then we have been allies," John continued. "We trade our medical supplies against their food."

"You didn't offer them protection?"

"We tried. But they said that the Ancestors will protect them, and that they don't need outsiders to help them."

"They have been culled twice since then, but they still refuse our help," Teyla said.

"You did everything you could to convince them, so it's not your fault they prefer to believe in ascended people who would never intervene for lower beings. Well, except some of them who are intelligent enough to understand that sometimes, they have to make up for their errors," Jack corrected, thinking of Oma Desala, Morgan Le Fey, Ayiana and at least another Ancient who decided to save Atlantis.

"There are people in the Milky Way who had refused our help, too. And you can't protect them against their own wishes."

"Sheppard!" Ronon said, as John had opened his mouth to speak.

The team stopped at once, and saw the Satedan pointed to the ground around two hundred feet away from them, under the trees. They could make out a shape lying on the floor, but they couldn't say what it was from this distance.

Without saying a word, John told the team to slowly move towards it, and the closer they got, the less they wanted to take another step. It was the body of a man, lying face down on the ground, and they didn't need to see any wounds to know that he was dead.

John gestured for Ronon to turn him on his back, and they involuntarily took a step back; his chest has been stabbed several times.

"Has anyone seen these kind of wounds before?"

"Yes. It's the Bola Kai," Ronon answered.

"If they've been here, we'll find no survivors. We might not even find bodies to bury, except for this one. There's barely any blood around the body, but there's a blood trail coming from the village," Teyla pointed at traces on the ground. "He must have not died immediately and escaped, hoping to find some help, which is why we found him here."

"Why do say that we won't find bodies?" Jack asked, already fearing the answer.

"They're suspected of being cannibals."

"Do you think they're still on the planet?" John wanted to know; he didn't want to put the team in any danger, not if he could prevent it.

"No," Ronon answered. "The village isn't far away. We would hear them if they were still here. It's safe. Though it will be of no use to continue; there's no one left."

"No, we go on," Jack said. "We have to see what happened, if only because we're here on a mission. We can't go back now."

John nodded his agreement, and Teyla followed suit, understanding what Jack meant. Ronon agreed in the end, even though part of him still thought it would bring them nothing.

They walked slowly towards the village, their weapons at the ready, just in case they weren't alone like they thought. But as they reached the outskirts of the village, they knew that they were well and truly alone; they couldn't hear any sounds coming from the houses that were usually so alive.

The only proof that the villagers didn't walk away quietly was the blood splattered on the ground and the walls. There was no more doubt in their mind; the Bola Kai had been there and the Meskis were now gone. The Ancestors hadn't protected these peaceful people as they had hoped they would.

They walked slowly through the streets, not able to leave just yet, until they finally stopped on the place in the middle of the village.

"I've seen a lot of horrors in my career but this one takes the cake."

"I'm sorry you had to come along on a mission like this one, Sir."

Jack was about to reply, when Ronon gestured for them to stop talking. He had obviously heard something, and they were careful not to make any sound that could prevent him from finding the source of the noise.

And that was when they all heard it; it was faint, but it was there. Someone was crying.

Having determined where it was coming from, Ronon led the team towards a house on the other side of the village, the crying becoming louder and louder with every step they took. It was a child; a child had been left behind and was now the lone survivor of the Meskis.

Finally they entered the house, and Ronon and John moved the bed to find the child curled underneath it.

Jack had a feeling of déjà-vu when his eyes fell upon the little girl who cowered in the closest corner. Even though she was younger than Cassie – she couldn't be more than two – was when they found her, it still reminded him of that moment on Hanka. And when Ronon tried to approach her, only for her to cry even harder, he couldn't help but think of Teal'c trying, but failing, to smile reassuringly at Cassie.

But this time, he knew deep down inside him that it wasn't a trap.

Gesturing for Ronon and the others to take a few steps back, he crouched down in front of the girl, and held out his hand, smiling at her. He didn't want to move any closer and frighten her; she had to take it on her own volition or he wouldn't be able to help her.

Finally, after a few minutes, she crawled towards him, and allowed herself to be taken in his arms. He stood up and looked at her small face; she stopped crying, but tears were still rolling down her cheeks while sobs shook her body from time to time. He dried her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs, and slowly smiled at her, hoping it would prompt her to give him one of her own. When it didn't, he wasn't surprised; if she had witnessed what happened to the rest of her people, she had a long way to go before she would be able to smile again.

"Hey baby," he said in a soft voice he hadn't used since Charlie was about her age. "What's your name?" he tried.

But she just looked at him and didn't say a word; he had known it would be a long shot, given the trauma and her age, but he still had to try.

"We should go back to Atlantis. She can't stay here any longer."

"Yes, Sir."

"Teyla, can you take her?"

"Of course."

She opened her arms to receive the little girl, but when Jack tried to hand her over to Teyla, she buried her face in his shoulder, and tightened her hold onto his BDUs.

"Looks like she already likes you, General," John said with a smile, and with the girl in his arms, Jack couldn't find it in himself to glare at him like he would have done in any other circumstances.

"Ok, fine, you can stay with me."

"Let's go."

As they walked through the village, Jack kept his hand in the girl's hair, wanting her to keep her head buried in his shoulder, so that she wouldn't have to see the blood everywhere.

By the time they walked by the body they had found earlier, he could feel her even breathing against his neck, and was glad that she fell asleep; she must have been tired from all the crying. He didn't know if she had ever been through the Gate, but the opening didn't wake her up, and of that he was glad; it could be quite frightening for a kid.

 

* * *

 

When the Gate activated and Chuck told them that they had received John's IDC, both Elizabeth and Sam had been worried, and all but ran down the stairs. Their return wasn't scheduled for another two hours, and they couldn't help but wonder what happened.

But when they saw them returning one by one, unscathed, they released a sigh of relief at almost the same time. They didn't notice the small body in Jack's arms until he stepped closer to them, and Elizabeth questioned John with a look.

"The Bola Kai had been there before us. We've just found one body a mile away from the village, and this little girl, hidden under a bed. They somehow missed her."

"Thank god," Sam said, as she took a closer look at her. "Hey there," she whispered as she saw two round eyes opening to look at her.

"Hey, you're awake." At Jack's voice, the girl turned her face towards his. "Yeah, it's me. See, I'm still here."

"You should all go to the infirmary," Elizabeth suggested. "And we need to make sure that this little beauty is fine," she added, completely taken by the girl's eyes as she turned her head towards her when she started to speak.

Sam and Elizabeth were left behind as the team left the Gateroom, and without saying a word, they both climbed up the stairs, and walked towards the balcony doors. In the safety of the balcony, they let a few tears escape, thinking about how an entire village had been completely wiped out, save for a little girl, and they both prayed she hadn't witnessed anything of the massacre.

"It's not the first time for me, but I still wonder how it can happen," Sam said after a few long minutes of silence.

"Man is the most dangerous predator of all, we know that, but to witness it is always difficult. I never thought I'd say this one day, but the Wraith are nothing in comparison to the Bola Kai."

"This is Cassie all over again."

"Cassandra Fraiser?"

"Yeah. We found her on Hanka. The entire population, 1432 people, and the four members of SG-7 had been wiped out by the Goa'uld Nirrti. Cassandra was the only survivor. She was older than this little girl, but I feel like history is repeating itself. I wouldn't be surprised if Jack had been thinking along the same lines." She paused and banged on the railing with her fist. "I don't even want to think what would have happened to her if there hadn't been this mission. How long would it have been until she died of starvation?"

"Sam, you can't think along those lines," Elizabeth said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "She's here, now. You can't think about 'what ifs', you will only hurt yourself. The only people responsible for those deaths, and the fact that this little girl is now an orphan are the Bola Kai. And one day, one way or another, they will pay for what they've done."

"Is this this karma thing again?"

"Well, it does work, sometimes," Elizabeth replied, prompting a smile from Sam. "Now, let's go back inside, and wait for them in the briefing room. I'm sure they won't be long, now. They'll want this to be over as fast as possible."

Sam nodded, and together, arm in arm, they went back inside, and went to sit in the briefing room. Elizabeth served them both a glass of water, and they tried to erase any traces of their earlier tears from their faces.

It wasn’t long until they were joined by the team. The girl was still in Jack's arms.

"She didn't want me to leave her there. But she was nice to Doctor Keller and let her do all the exams she wanted. As far as she can tell, she's perfectly fine. Now, she only needs to tell us her name, but she's still too shy to talk."

"If we take a picture of her, I can take it to my people, and see if anyone has seen her before. They see the Meskis more often than we do."

"You do that, Teyla. And don't forget to warn them against the Bola Kai."

"I will. But there's no telling who they'll attack next, or even when."

"Now, what happened on the planet?" Elizabeth asked.

They started to tell everything from the beginning. They spoke in turns; only Jack didn't contribute, too busy making faces at the girl to try and make her laugh. So far, he had only managed to extricate a small smile from her, but he wasn't giving up. What he didn't see but that the others noticed was that Sam was looking at him and couldn't help but smile at his antics.

John and Elizabeth shared a knowing look, before she called for everyone's attention.

"Well, for the moment, I see no other choice but for this little girl to stay with us. Can we entrust her to you for the time being, General?"

"Yes, of course. She can stay with me. And if we're done, I'm going to take her back to the infirmary, as Doctor Keller told me that she had a few toys she usually keeps for the Athosian kids when they come in for their check-ups."

One by one, they left the room, until only John and Elizabeth were left. He turned towards her, and gave her a look that conveyed everything he wanted to tell her. She returned his look with one of her own.

"You ok?"

"I should be the one asking that. You saw it with your own eyes."

"I'll be ok. I can't say that I won't have nightmares every now and then for a while, but I _will_ be ok."

"I'll be there if you have a nightmare," she promised.

"About this little girl..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to adopt her, either."

"They'd be great for her. If they don't, would you...?"

"Are we really having a conversation about having children in the middle of the briefing room?"

"It's as good a place as any," he replied, shrugging.

"Well, there's no need to ask ourselves that, as she'll stay with them," she said, walking towards the door. She turned back towards him just before opening it. "But just for the record, you'll make a good father, one day."

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the little girl sleeping in the bed that was brought in for her. So far, she hadn't woken up with a nightmare, but he was still wary to go to bed and would rather watch her sleep.

He felt the mattress dip as Sam came closer to him, her body wrapping around his from behind. He put his hands over hers where they rested against his chest, and brought them to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. She deposited a small kiss at the base of his nape, before resting her head on his shoulder. She followed his gaze to the girl, and smiled.

"I want her to be ours," he whispered, and he could feel Sam taking a deep breath behind him.

"I know. I knew from the moment I saw you looking at her."

"Don't make me choose between the two of you, because this is the one time I can't."

"I won't. She's our daughter. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her."

"I'll stay for a few days as planned, and then I'll go back to Earth, and I'll retire. And if they don't want me to retire, I'll resign. And after that, I'll come back here."

"And we'll be a family."

"She needs a name. If she never tells us her name, she's going to need a new name."

"I want to call her Ayiana," Sam replied without even having to think about it. "She sacrificed her life for us, all those years ago, and she helped save the City."

"That would be fitting. 'Ayiana'," he tried to see how it sounded. "Yeah, I think it will suit our daughter."

"Good. Sleep now. We'll talk more, tomorrow," she said, coaxing him to lie on his back with her hands on his chest.

She lied down beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, and an arm wrapped around his waist. Both their heads were turned towards the little bed where their daughter was sleeping peacefully.

 

* * *

 

 **Epilogue**

He wasn't sure he should be here, not so soon after what he had done; 'soon' being relative on his plane of existence. But still, there was no other place he wanted to be, tonight.

She joined him after a little while, and together, they looked at the City they had helped save. And it had felt good to finally do something useful after all this time, but he knew that it could not happen again.

He didn't know why, but the Others didn't punish them for their intervention. Oh, they did face them all and had to explain their actions, but they hadn't been sent back to live in their human form, as they had thought they would.

"Do you think we would have remembered everything if they had sent us back?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. But even if our memories were wiped, it would have been worth it, right?"

"Yes. It was time someone acted. It was time things changed."

"Both up here and down there, it seems. Maybe they didn't seek out the changes, but they have accepted them, and welcomed them, in the end."

"But I don't think things are going to really change, here. I think that them not punishing us had been an exception. Change isn't going to come for us for a very long time, yet."

"But one day, they will have no choice. They will understand that what Oma Desala and Ganos Lal did will have to be done again, one day. Maybe not against the same enemies, but one day, we'll have no choice but to act."

Silence fell upon them after Janus said this, and they looked at the City, its lights bright against the night sky. If they hadn't intervened, the expedition would have lost a lot more than they dared to think about, and they were glad they had been able to prevent this.

 

FIN.


End file.
